Cacería de brujas
by Cris Snape
Summary: Dudley tiene que crear el videojuego perfecto sobre cacerías de brujas, pero no es un tema que le apasione demasiado. Cuando conozca a la chica vidente del final de la calle, su percepción sobre el juego cambiará por completo.
1. Cacería de brujas I

**CACERÍA DE BRUJAS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y lugares que aparecen en la siguiente historia pertenecen a JK Rowling._

**PARTE I**

**1**

Lavender repasó las cuentas una vez más. No le sorprendió en absoluto obtener el mismo resultado que en las otras siete ocasiones anteriores, aunque sí se sintió nuevamente decepcionada. Definitivamente, el negocio no iba bien. En realidad era un absoluto desastre. Llevaba perdiendo dinero desde hacía meses y, aunque nunca fue una eminencia empresarial, incluso ella se daba cuenta de que no podía seguir manteniendo su consultorio abierto. El alquiler en el Callejón Diagón era muy caro, cada día que pasaba había menos clientes y ya estaba empezando a hacerse famosa por ser la peor adivinadora del mundo, lo que no dejaba de ser una lástima porque ella siempre había creído que tenía un ojo interior lo suficientemente desarrollado. La profesora Trelawney se lo había repetido muchísimas veces en Hogwarts y Lavender empezaba a creer que, después de todo, la gente tenía razón y aquella mujer era un auténtico fraude.

En cualquier caso, la cosa no podía seguir así. Sus padres le habían echado una mano al principio de montar el consultorio, contentos porque al fin se había decidido a hacer algo con su vida, pero después de casi dos años de absoluto fracaso estaban hartos. En definitiva, ya no le daban dinero y, sin su ayuda, el negocio de Lavender no podía seguir abierto. Y tal vez nunca había sido un éxito, pero a Lavender le dolía verse obligada a renunciar a sus sueños de toda la vida para entrar a trabajar en el Ministerio o completar sus estudios ocho años después de que la guerra contra Voldemort terminara.

Lavender quizá no era la mejor vidente del mundo, pero estaba segura de que esa clase de vida no la haría nada feliz. Algo tan convencional no estaba hecho para ella. Porque era cierto que sus predicciones casi nunca eran certeras, pero se había esforzado mucho por salir adelante y fracasar siempre era doloroso.

De todas formas, y por mucho que le molestara, no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar la realidad. En la última semana no había tenido ningún cliente y el polvo empezaba a cubrir las estanterías. Lavender suspiró y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Al día siguiente iría a hablar con el dueño del local y le comunicaría el cese del alquiler. Después, tendría que enterarse de podría terminar sus estudios mágicos y finalmente le pediría ayuda a su padre para encontrar un empleo en el Ministerio.

El futuro de Lavender Brown se presentaba más oscuro de lo que nadie, ni siquiera ella misma, podría haber vaticinado nunca.

**2**

Dudley bostezó y arrojó el mando de la consola sobre la mesa. Aquel era, oficialmente, el juego más aburrido que había probado en los últimos meses. Se suponía que los videojuegos de guerra debían ser emocionantes e incluso un poco gores, pero aquel no tenía nada de eso. No era más que gráficos medianamente logrados combinados con una manejabilidad nula y una historia que rozaba lo patético. Dudley pensaba volver para atrás aquel proyecto por la mañana y pasar a otra cosa. ¡Joder! Si hasta ese juego del pollito asesino le había parecido mil veces mejor.

Antes de ponerse a hacer el informe, esa parte de su trabajo que tanto odiaba, Dudley echó un vistazo a sus compañeros de oficina. Casi nadie se quedaba hasta tan tarde y en realidad él mismo solía irse para casa a eso de las cinco, pero tenía otro juego que probar antes del fin de semana y le tocaba echar horas extra. Y ni siquiera podía culpar a su jefe por cargarlo con demasiado trabajo, porque la verdad era que su retraso actual se debía a su propia irresponsabilidad. Se había distraído demasiado con Internet y el chat y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias.

Claro que tampoco tenía muchos motivos para quejarse. Le gustaba lo que hacía. Desde niño le habían encantado los videojuegos y, aunque al terminar el instituto (tres años más tarde de lo debido, pero terminado estaba) había temido no ser capaz de hacer nada con su vida. Hasta que descubrió que ser probador de videojuegos era un trabajo de verdad y tomó la decisión de dedicarse a ello.

Sus padres habían puesto el grito en el cielo, por supuesto. Su madre siempre había dicho que eso de trabajar con ordenadores en cualquiera de sus vertientes era cosa de vagos y su padre había soñado que venderían taladros codo con codo. Dudley los había sorprendido con aquella faceta suya y se había enfrentado a dos semanas de vacío por parte paterna, pero como era bastante bueno en lo que hacía y ganaba un montón de dinero, sus padres se habían ido suavizando. Habían hecho creer a sus amistades que Dudley era el dueño de la empresa y que inventaba él solo los videojuegos y, aunque al principio se planteó la posibilidad de contar la verdad, había optado por dejar que sus padres siguieran soñando a cambio de que lo dejaran en paz a él.

Dudley echó un vistazo a la última demo que tenía que probar y, después de un brevísimo instante de reflexión, decidió irse a casa. Tenía todo el fin de semana, así que no había ninguna prisa.

**3**

-¿Y dices que la profesora McGonagall te recibió personalmente?

-Ajá.

-¿Qué aspecto tiene? ¿Está muy vieja?

Si Lavender Brown hubiera sido alguien como, por ejemplo, Hermione Granger, habría puesto los ojos en blanco y habría amonestado a Parvati por tan desafortunado comentario. Pero como era Lavender, la chica que adoraba los cotilleos y que no podía dejar de fijarse en cómo se vestían sus antiguos compañeros de estudios si alguna vez se los cruzaba por la calle, algo en su interior gritó de felicidad y se dispuso a dar un informe detallado de lo que había ocurrido durante su visita a Hogwarts.

Sentada frente a ella, Parvati Patil esperaba con avidez las noticias. Parvati trabajaba actualmente en la tienda de modas de madame Malkin y se había empezado a plantear la posibilidad de montar su propio negocio. Lavender, que sabía por experiencia lo difícil que era triunfar en algo así, había querido abrirle los ojos en más de una ocasión, fracasando estrepitosamente.

-Pues no te creas –Dijo finalmente- Vamos, se le nota un montón que los años van pasando y tiene muchísimas canas por todas partes, pero sigue igual de siempre. Aunque –Y Lavender adquirió una pose reflexiva- Anda un poco más encorvada y ya no coge la varita con la firmeza de antes. Algo normal, teniendo en cuenta que debe tener muchos años. ¿No?

-Claro, claro. ¿Te la imaginas retirándose de Hogwarts?

-Menudo palo. Pobrecilla.

-Sí –Parvati se mordió los labios, aparentemente apenada por la jubilación de su vieja profesora, y de pronto se removió- ¿A qué crees que se dedicará cuando se jubile? Yo apuesto por la cría de gatos. Debe hacer muy buenas migas con ellos.

Lavender soltó una risita y se imaginó a la profesora McGonagall transformada en animaga y correteando por ahí con una manada de gatos callejeros. Pobre mujer. Debía ser muy triste llegar a su edad y tener que dejar el trabajo de toda su vida. Aunque, claro, ella al menos había tenido ocasión de envejecer haciendo lo que más le gustaba, no como Lavender, que tanta mala suerte había tenido.

-La profesora McGonagall me ha dado unos libros con el temario del que tendré que examinarme cuando llegue junio. No será exactamente como los EXTASIS, pero si apruebo acreditaré que he terminado mis estudios y podré entrar a trabajar en el Ministerio.

-Pues vaya rollo. ¿No? ¿De verdad que no quieres seguir con lo de la tienda?

Parvati estaba al tanto de lo fastidiada que se sentía Lavender con todo ese asunto. Era su mejor amiga de toda la vida, la única con la que no tenía ningún secreto.

Lavender soltó un suspiro muy parecido a un lamento y se colocó el bonito pañuelo azulado que llevaba enredado en el cuello. No le gustaba pensar en el futuro tan desgraciado que le esperaba.

-Es un fracaso. No es por ser pesimista, pero no creo que vaya a ir bien ni en un millón de años.

Parvati se mordió el labio otra vez y se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla como si estuviera pensando muy seriamente en algo. Entonces, su rostro se iluminó por completo y Lavender supo que, tal vez, había encontrado una solución para su problema.

-Quizá no has abierto tu consultorio en el lugar adecuado, amiguita.

**4**

Cuando Dudley despertó, lo primero que sintió fue la familiar incomodidad que acompañaba a los tapones para los oídos que solía utilizar para dormir. Tal vez era porque había crecido en un barrio tranquilo y silencioso y la vida en Londres era mucho más escandalosa, o quizá había aprendido que cuando Piers llevaba chicas a casa él terminaba con dolor de huevos, pero Dudley se había acostumbrado a lo de los tapones y a veces ni se acordaba de quitárselos. Ese día, sin embargo, los dejó sobre la mesita de noche nada más levantarse y fue a la cocina para comer algo. Siempre se levantaba con un hambre terrible y necesitaba zamparse cualquier cosa para ser humano de nuevo.

No le sorprendió lo más mínimo encontrarse con aquella completa desconocida. Era rubia, tenía las piernas larguísimas y llevaba puesta una de las camisas de Piers. Dudley apenas le prestó atención. Sabía que no merecía la pena ser amable con esas chicas porque estaban allí de paso. Piers, que de niño había tenido cara de ratón, se había convertido en un hombre bastante atractivo para el género femenino y ligaba muchísimo. Dudley, que casi nunca conseguía atraer sexualmente a nadie, lo odiaba por ello, pero se había acostumbrado a las conquistas de Piers casi tan deprisa como a los tapones para los oídos.

Durante un segundo, creyó que la chica iba a decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Sólo cogió una botella de agua y desapareció tras la puerta del dormitorio de su amigo. Dudley dudaba que hubiera asalto matutino, así que preparó café y tostadas para dos. Efectivamente, Piers se reunió con él cinco minutos después, completamente vestido y fresco como una rosa.

-Buenos días, Big-D.

-¡Ey!

Piers se sirvió el café, sacó un par de manzanas de la nevera y le entregó a Dudley una antes de sentarse frente a él.

-¿Qué tal anoche? –Preguntó Dudley sin tener mucho interés.

-No estuvo mal.

La chica rubia salió entonces del dormitorio, ya vestida pero despeinada, y fulminó a Piers con la mirada antes de largarse.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?

-Más o menos.

-Por la cara que lleva, no creo que vaya a llamarte.

Piers se encogió de hombros y le echó un vistazo a su amigo. Vivían juntos desde hacían tres años, cuando Dudley encontró su trabajo actual y decidió mudarse a Londres. Piers acababa de terminar sus estudios universitarios y trabajaba como abogado para un importante bufete de la ciudad. Como ambos andaban bastante desahogados económicamente, habían cambiado su mugriento apartamento en Whitechapel por otro bastante más guay en pleno corazón de Chelsea. A Dudley le encantaba vivir allí y sus padres solían presumir mucho al respecto. Y él también, para qué engañarse.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Nada de nada?

A Dudley le incomodaba un poco hablar de su escasa capacidad para ligar, aunque a Piers eso no le importaba lo más mínimo.

-¿Y la pelirroja de las tetas grandes?

Dudley negó con la cabeza. Se había acercado a ella para invitarla a una copa, pero la chica sólo había podido mirarle la barriga antes de darse media vuelta y dejarlo plantado. En opinión de Dudley, eso era lo normal porque su barriga era la parte más sobresaliente de todo su cuerpo. Debía reconocer que había perdido bastante peso desde sus años adolescentes, pero entonces había estado tan gordo que treinta kilos menos no le habían servido para dejar de estar un poco entrado en carnes. De hecho, llevaba tanto tiempo a dieta que ya ni se acordaba de cuándo fue la última vez que no lo estuvo. Si al menos le sirviera para algo.

-No creo que pongas el suficiente interés durante tus conquistas –Dijo Piers, quien estaba bastante seguro de que Dudley no negaba porque no le daba la gana- No tienes mentalidad de ganador.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que tengo mentalidad de ganador!

-No, no la tienes. Cada vez que ves una tía buena te acojonas y así no hay manera de echar un polvo.

-Yo no me acojono. Son las tías, que pasan de mí.

Piers bufó, consultó el reloj y se puso en pie mientras terminaba su café.

-Tengo que irme pitando. Nos vemos.

Dudley lo vio marcharse. Eso de la mentalidad de ganador era una novedad y, a pesar de que le había molestado un poco, Dudley debía reconocer que tratar con chicas no era lo suyo precisamente. Solían intimidarlo bastante y siempre que tenía que hablar con ellas se ponía muy nervioso. La única excepción eran sus compañeras de trabajo, aunque a ellas realmente no las veía como chicas porque los videojuegos les gustaban un montón, usaban un vocabulario demasiado soez incluso para él y mostraban un especial interés por todo lo que tuviera que ver con la sangre y la violencia. Dudley nunca las había oído hablar sobre maquillaje, zapatos o tampones y por eso no le parecía que fueran chicas. Sólo eran sus compañeras, nada más.

La cuestión era que Dudley era un auténtico desgraciado en el amor. La última vez que se había acostado con antes fue seis meses antes y, aunque se sentía tan absolutamente desesperado que estaba empezando a plantearse la posibilidad de contratar una prostituta, las enseñanzas de su madre lo echaban para atrás. Para Petunia Dursley, esas señoritas eran un despojo de la sociedad, nidos andantes de infecciones y criaturas sin posibilidad de redimirse. Consideraba, además, que cualquier hombre que fuera capaz de acostarse con ellas era incluso peor. Y, bueno, Dudley tenía muy en mente los condones y por supuesto que no pensaba contarle a su madre que se había relacionado con una de ellas, pero pensar en ella lo echaba para atrás. Era estúpido, porque ya tenía veintiséis años y no necesitaba su permiso para hacer nada, pero imaginar su estado de nervios si alguna vez se enteraba de semejante noticia le angustiaba absolutamente.

Quizá la solución fuera buscar a la chica más fea del mundo y hacerle ver que era muy afortunada porque alguien quisiera acostarse con ella, pero las veces en que lo había intentado no había resultado. A una parte de Dudley le parecía fatal rechazar a una chica por su aspecto cuando él no era un adonis ni nada parecido, pero es que no había manera de ponerse a tono con alguien que no le atraía. Tal vez si se emborrachaba y se imaginaba que estaba con alguien más pudiera funcionar. O quizá la chica fea prefiriera no dejarse manosear por un tipo como él, que de todo había en el mundo.

Considerando que aquellos no eran pensamientos adecuados para una hora tan temprana de la mañana, Dudley decidió aprovechar aquella mañana de sábado para dar un paseo hasta el trabajo. Todavía tenía un juego que terminarse para el domingo y un informe (que pronto serían dos) por rellenar. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué no había ido a la oficina más temprano? Ahora el tiempo se le echaría encima y tendría que trabajar incluso el domingo. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo con su pecado capital favorito (incluso después de la gula): la pereza.

**5**

-Lavender, cariño. ¿Te has vuelto completamente loca?

Aunque el tono de voz de su padre había sido perfectamente normal, incluso tranquilo, Lavender lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la vena de su sien estaba a punto de explotar. Debía reconocer que sus padres habían sido muy pacientes con ella desde que terminó la guerra, que le habían dado todo el tiempo del mundo para recuperarse del ataque de ese asqueroso y que no la habían presionado nunca para que afrontara el futuro, pero los señores Brown debían estar bastante convencidos de que había llegado la hora de que su única hija se dejara de gilipolleces y se convirtiera en alguien respetable de una vez por todas.

No era que no la hubieran apoyado en su proyecto de hacerse vidente, incluso cuando consideraban que la chica carecía de todo talento para dedicarse a esos fines, pero verla entusiasmarse por algo después de lo mal que lo había pasado fue como una bendición. Le habían prestado dinero, se habían tomado la molestia de recomendar a sus amigos para que fueran a hacerle consultas y le habían ayudado a publicitarse por toda Inglaterra como la mejor adivina del mundo, pero aquello era demasiado. Lavender ya era una mujer y debía empezar a comportarse como tal de una vez por todas.

-A mí me parece que es la solución perfecta a mi problema- Lavender optó por ignorar el estado nervioso de su padre y no perdió la sonrisa ni un instante- La gente tiene prejuicios en mi contra y no me dan la oportunidad de mostrar todo mi talento. Si cambio de aires y me voy a un sitio donde nadie me conozca, podré empezar de cero y el negocio saldrá adelante. Ya veréis.

-Pero… -El señor Brown parecía querer desgañitarse, pero procuraba sonar lo más razonable posible- El viernes estabas convencida de terminar los estudios y buscar algo en el Ministerio. ¿Y ahora quieres… cambiar de aires? No creo que lo hayas reflexionado lo suficiente.

-¡Oh! Pero sí que me lo he pensado. Parvati y yo lo estuvimos comentando ayer y estamos seguras de que será un éxito.

-¿Parvati y tú? Dudo mucho que esa chica tenga suficiente capacidad cerebral para analizar los pros y los contras de lo que estás proponiendo.

-¡Vamos, papi! Sólo necesito una nueva oportunidad –Lavender se puso en pie y se abrazó al cuello paterno. Eso siempre había funcionado cuando era niña y quería conseguir cosas. Su padre era un blando- Sólo necesito un pequeño préstamo y te devolveré el dinero en cuanto el negocio salga a flote.

-Lavender, no…

-Por favor. Tú sabes que lo haré bien. Déjame intentarlo.

El señor Brown suspiró. Lavender supo que se había rendido al ver esa expresión de derrota en su rostro. Y entonces su madre habló.

-Ni hablar.

Ambos, padre e hija, se volvieron para mirar a la señora Brown. Lavender se parecía muchísimo a ella, aunque jamás hubiera podido tener esa cara de palo ni queriendo.

-Pero querida.

-No. Ya es suficiente –La mujer se puso en pie y encaró directamente a su hija- Durante estos años te hemos consentido porque lo que te pasó con Greyback te dejó seriamente trastornada, pero ya eres una mujer hecha y derecha y no podemos seguir protegiéndote como si fueras una niña. ¿Quieres meterte en esa locura? Adelante, hazlo. Tienes veintiséis años y puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, pero no esperes que sigamos pagándote los caprichos.

-No es un capricho mamá.

-¿No lo es? De acuerdo. Monta tu consultorio, demuéstranos que vas en serio y estaremos encantados de participar en tu locura. Pero se acabó pedirnos dinero cada vez que las cosas no salen como esperas. Tienes que madurar.

Lavender estaba muy sorprendida porque no había considerado la posibilidad de que sus padres no quisieran ayudarla. Realmente era un duro varapalo porque el dinero de la familia era esencial para empezar su nueva andadura empresarial, pero si pensaban que eso la detendría estaban muy equivocados. Sintiéndose repentinamente herida, alzó la cabeza con orgullo y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Muy bien. Cuando sea la vidente más famosa del mundo muggle no necesitaré pedíos dinero para nada.

Lavender se fue de casa sintiéndose bastante digna pero ciertamente asustada. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora, por Merlín?

**6**

Dudley sonrió con satisfacción cuando comprobó la lista de los videojuegos más vendidos del último mes. Él mismo había dado carta blanca a dos de ellos y se sentía absolutamente satisfecho. Un par de compañeros lo miraron con mala cara cuando se enteraron de que el señor Holmes quería hablar con él personalmente, conscientes quizás de lo que eso significaba.

El señor Holmes era una especie de fantasma que sólo visitaba la oficina en contadas ocasiones y que siempre traía consigo muy buenas noticias. Porque el señor Holmes no era sinónimo de despidos o bajadas salariales, sino de ascensos y nuevas incorporaciones. Después de los últimos éxitos de Dudley, a casi nadie le cabía duda de lo que iba a hacer allí.

Cuando Wallace, el Jefe de Personal, le había dicho a Dudley que el señor Holmes hablaría con él ese mismo lunes, el joven había sabido que era un día especial. Por eso se había puesto traje, se había cortado el pelo y había decidido hacer uso del reloj de oro que su madre le regaló en Navidad y que nunca se ponía porque no quería que se lo robaran y, además, porque últimamente sus padres le regalaban más relojes de los que podía usar. Quería lucir un aspecto imponente cuando le anunciaran su ascenso.

Por supuesto que no se quejaba de su situación actual, pero estar un escalón por encima no solo significaba probar videojuegos, sino tener opción de dar ideas de verdad. Antes sólo señalaba los aspectos negativos y otros se encargaban de modificar el proyecto o destruirlo definitivamente. El ascenso le colocaría en una situación de poder, le permitiría tener voz y voto en todo aquel asunto, ayudar a crear el videojuego perfecto. Porque Dudley estaba seguro de que existía. Todavía no sabía cómo era, pero si el señor Holmes le abría las puertas a su futuro laboral, tendría ocasión de averiguarlo.

El señor Holmes llegó a las nueve de la mañana. Dudley lo esperaba de pie junto a su oficina, sintiéndose más nervioso de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Cuando vio a aquel hombrecillo calvo y de aspecto anodino, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Wallace se apresuró en recibir a su superior y Dudley fue presentado debidamente. Mientras entraban al despacho se preguntó si podría sobrevivir a aquello sin sufrir un infarto o un derrame cerebral.

El señor Holmes se sentó detrás del enorme escritorio blanco y leyó un par de informes que el propio Wallace debía haber confeccionado. Dudley no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Wallace era el tío más frío que existía en el mundo. No se llevaba bien con ninguno de los empleados, aunque no era el típico jefe exigente y neurótico que todo trabajador odiaba y temía a partes iguales. Sólo era un hombre observador y silencioso en el que el señor Holmes confiaba ciegamente.

-Así que usted vaticinó personalmente el éxito de "Armkreuz –Holmes miró a Dudley con curiosidad. Ningún otro probador había apostado por él, pero el instinto no le había fallado a Dudley.

-Debo reconocer que asumí ciertos riesgos al recomendarlo, pero desde el principio me pareció que su argumento era bastante bueno, diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera visto hasta ahora.

-Parece interesante –El señor Holmes dejó la lista sobre la mesa y pareció un poco menos reflexivo- Reconozco que no he jugado todavía.

-Estoy seguro de que le va a gustar, señor.

Holmes sonrió con condescendencia y se separó un poco del escritorio.

-Wallace afirma que es usted un probador con unas ideas muy peculiares. No hay muchos juegos que consigan dejarle satisfecho.

-Soy exigente, señor.

-Ya lo veo. De hecho, últimamente sólo "Westen IV" le ha agradado.

-Es bastante mejor que las partes anteriores. Casi parece un juego nuevo.

El señor Holmes cabeceó, entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa y miró fijamente a Dudley.

-Dígame, señor Dursley. ¿Cómo sería el juego perfecto para usted?

¡Oh, sí! Dudley se sintió tan feliz que podría haberse hecho pipi encima. No lo hizo porque no lo consideró adecuado dadas las circunstancias. Sonriendo, se dispuso a contestar, pero Holmes no le dejó.

-No me lo diga a mí, por favor. A partir de mañana trabajará con el equipo creativo de la compañía. Espero que pueda convertir alguno de los últimos fiascos en éxitos internacionales.

-Por supuesto, señor.

-Y, para empezar –El señor Holmes volvió a mirar sus papeles- Creo que sería bueno mejorar "Witches' hunt", puesto que pareció disgustarle muchísimo. Buenos días.

Dudley salió del despacho con emociones contradictorias. Por una parte la alegría del ascenso. Por la otra, el saber que ahora tendría que trabajar en un videojuego que se centraba por completo en las aventuras medievales de un grupo de brujos perseguidos por la Iglesia.

Fantástico.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Muy buenas, gente._

_Aquí estoy con una nueva historia que debía haber sido un One-Shot y que está quedando demasiado larga como para no colgarla en varias partes. No serán muchos capítulos (tres o cuatro como mucho, o eso espero) y, sí, será un Dudley/Lavender. Nunca había intentado algo así (aunque tengo por ahí un Dudley/Cho) y espero que haya gente que se anime a leerlo pese a lo insólito de la pareja._

_Como veis, tanto Dudley como Lavender andan metidos en sus propios asuntos. La idea de Dudley siendo probador de videojuegos es de Sorg-esp (muchísimas gracias por prestármela, no podré pagártelo nunca ;)) y lo de Lavender siendo vidente pues viene directamente de los libros y su gusto por la Adivinación. De momento no ha habido mucha acción, pero a partir del siguiente capítulo ya irán interactuando. _

_Espero que os haya gustado la presentación y que os animéis a seguir leyendo. Procuraré actualizar mañana mismo, aunque no puedo asegurarlo porque últimamente ando un poco pillada de tiempo y tengo que retocar algunas cosas de la continuación._

_Nada más. Muchas gracias por leer._

_Besos._

_Cris Snape_


	2. Cacería de brujas II

**CACERÍA DE BRUJAS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y lugares que aparecen en la siguiente historia pertenecen a JK Rowling._

**PARTE II**

**1**

Un mes después de la conversación con sus padres, Lavender no había conseguido grandes avances en cuanto a lo del consultorio. Había visto media docena de locales que podrían haber sido ideales de no ser por su elevadísimo precio y, además, había descubierto que necesitaba mover mucho papeleo para poder montar un negocio en el mundo muggle. Para empezar, estaba el inconveniente de que ella no existía más allá de la comunidad mágica, así que si quería obtener permisos de apertura y cientos de cosas más que ni siquiera podía recordar, necesitaba tener una identidad hasta entonces inexistente. Por fortuna en el Ministerio de Magia podrían proporcionarle la documentación necesaria, pero tardaba bastantes semanas en estar preparada y, hasta entonces, Lavender no podía hacer gran cosa salvo pensar en cómo conseguiría el dinero para iniciar su nuevo proyecto.

Por fortuna, aún tenía a sus amigos de su lado. Aunque tan solo Parvati se había ofrecido para hacerle un préstamo, Lavender se había encargado de ir engatusando a los demás. Todos, más o menos voluntariamente, le habían prometido que le darían dinero cuando llegara el momento. Por desgracia todo iba despacio y ni siquiera con la ayuda de Parvati y los demás cubriría los gastos del alquiler y los papeleos, pero por algo se empezaba.

Lavender era consciente de que debía pensar en algo y rápido. Pero como no se le ocurría otra cosa que ir a mendigarles a sus padres nuevamente, decidió que mientras tanto debía irse familiarizando con el mundo muggle porque, no nos engañemos, ella no tenía ni idea de cómo vivían, qué les interesaba o qué podía esperar de ellos como futuros clientes potenciales.

Por eso, esa mañana de julio salió a pasear. Nada más poner un pie en la calle, Lavender estuvo a punto de ser atropellada por un coche, así que optó por ir a un sitio dónde no hubiera vehículos a motor. Un parque. Era un recito vallado, repleto de árboles, fuentes y niños gritones. Lavender creyó que ese era un buen sitio para observar a la gente y se sentó en un banco de piedra, protegida del sol por las ramas de los árboles. Y entonces la vio.

Era una mujer vestida con extravagancia, una especie de doble de la profesora Trelawney, con un montón de collares de cuentas rodeando su cuello larguirucho y un pañuelo de seda en la cabeza. Estaba sentada en otro banco, a unos veinte metros de distancia, y Lavender sabía lo suficiente de adivinación como para suponer que le estaba echando las cartas a una mujer mayor. No podía escuchar lo que decía, pero al cabo de un rato la anciana se levantó y le entregó un trozo de papel –Lavender supuso que debía ser uno de esos billetes de dinero muggle-. No necesitó pensarlo mucho más.

Quizá no fuera la idea más brillante del mundo, pero seguramente le serviría. Mientras esperaba la documentación, se dedicaría a adivinar el futuro de la gente en plena calle. Seguramente tenía mucho más talento que aquella muggle engaña bobos.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**2**_

Dudley no sabía por dónde meterle mano a "Witches` hunt". Por más vueltas que le había dado al asunto, buscando siempre el lado positivo del juego, todavía no había encontrado nada salvable. Quizá se debiera a sus propios prejuicios contra la magia los que le hacían ser tan inflexible, o quizá era que el videojuego era una basura, pero después de un mes de trabajo no había avanzado nada y ya empezaba a estar un poco inquieto. No quería decepcionar a su jefe durante la primera misión que se le encomendaba, pero realmente estaba atascado.

Llevaba toda la mañana encerrado en la oficina y tenía la cabeza embotada. Era obvio que necesitaba despejarse, así que cogió su PSP, se colgó la mochila en la que guardaba el almuerzo al hombro y decidió irse a comer al parque. Incluso podría echarse una siestecilla si no hacía mucho calor, no lo tenía claro aún. De lo que sí estaba seguro era de que no pensaba regresar al trabajo hasta que no tuviera la mente despejada y las ideas claras.

Efectivamente, el día estaba resultando ser bastante caluroso. Dudley fue directo al pequeño lago en el que solía ir a comer y se sentó bajo su árbol de siempre. Había bastantes tipos desperdigados por todos lados, disfrutando de un rato de relax antes de volver al trabajo. También había algunos niños chillones, seguramente los mismos de todos los días, unos cuantos ancianos jugando al ajedrez o echándole de comer a los patos y gente paseando al perro. A Dudley todos le resultaban familiares –incluso solía intercambiar saludos con algunos- porque la rutina parecía llevarlos siempre al mismo sitio y a la misma hora, pero ese día había alguien que rompía con la monotonía de siempre.

Era una chica joven, ataviada con un vaporoso vestido azulado, de pelo castaño y revuelto atado con un lazo rosa y con los brazos repletos de pulseras de colores. Dudley entornó los ojos para verla un poco mejor y sintió cómo se le algo dentro del cuerpo. Estaba echándole las cartas a una de las mujeres que solía ir de paseo con sus hijos. Por el parque solían ir pitonisas de vez en cuando, pero a aquella era la primera vez que la veía y no tardó en notar algo extraño en ella. No supo muy bien decir de qué se trataba, pero estaba rodeada por una atmósfera inusual.

Las tripas de Dudley rugieron, recordándole que era hora de la ensalada y el filete de pollo asado. Sintiéndose un poco descorazonado, el joven se olvidó de la adivina desconocida y sacó su almuerzo. Maldita dieta. Cada vez que llegaba la hora de comer, sentía un odio irrefrenable contra sus médicos. Todos ellos.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**3**_

Lavender no había necesitado mucho tiempo para disfrazarse de bruja. Sólo había tenido que abrir su armario, elegir el vestido más hortera de todos, una de sus chillonas cintas para el pelo y unas cuantas pulseras de las que tintineaban al chocar entre ellas. Se había asegurado de que su cabello luciera lo más despeinado posible y se había ido al parque armada únicamente con las cartas del tarot. Había pensado en llevarse la bola de cristal, pero el suelo no le parecía el mejor lugar para colocarla.

Llegó temprano y se instaló junto al lago porque le parecía un lugar bastante estratégico. Desgraciadamente, las primeras horas del día no resultaron muy fructíferas, pues toda la gente parecía tener prisa e iba de un lado a otro corriendo y sin prestarle atención. Todo mejoró a media mañana, cuando los ancianos y las jóvenes madres comenzaron a salir de paseo. Desde las diez, Lavender había tenido tres clientes que le habían supuesto unas quince libras más o menos. No tenía ni idea de a cuántos galeones equivalía dicha cantidad, pero se sentía bastante satisfecha con sus logros. Y ni siquiera estaba resultado difícil hacer predicciones. No se acordaba de muchas de las cosas que le habían enseñado en Hogwarts, pero el arte de la adivinación lo tenía grabado a fuego en su cerebro.

Los muggles eran clientes fáciles. Hacían las preguntas típicas relacionadas con el amor, la salud y el dinero y no ponían en duda nada de los que le decía. Incluso parecían sorprendidos si les hablaba de sus esposos, como si creyeran que lo había adivinado de verdad, sin tener en cuenta que las alianzas y los niños eran indicios bastante válidos para suponer que estaban casados.

Llegó un momento en que Lavender comenzó a hacer cuentas. ¿Cuánto dinero podría conseguir para el final del día? ¿Unas cincuenta libras, más o menos? Eso supondría doscientas cincuenta a la semana y mil al mes. Con un poco de suerte, y si los del Ministerio de Magia tardaban tanto tiempo como suponía que tardarían en darle su documentación, no necesitaría pedirle ayuda a nadie para montar el consultorio. Era genial.

Hizo una pequeña pausa a eso del medio día, después de vaticinarle a una anciana que uno de sus gatos caería enfermo y que recibiría la visita de un ser querido. No se fue del parque, puesto que había llevado un buen bocadillo y algo de fruta. Sabía que cualquier pérdida de tiempo podría costarle cara y, además, una nunca sabía cuándo podría aparecer un nuevo cliente. Sin embargo, el mediodía tampoco resultó ser muy productivo. Los paseantes poco a poco se iban marchando a sus casas y la gente que quedaba en el parque parecían trabajadores que, al igual que ella, estaban haciendo un descanso. Para Lavender era importante tomar nota de aquellos detalles. Era una especie de estudio de mercado.

Después de comer, la gente se quedaba tumbada un rato y luego se iban sin prestar atención absolutamente a nada. Al cabo de un rato, no quedaba prácticamente nadie junto al pequeño lago. Tan solo un par de ancianos que seguían inmersos en una partida de ajedrez que parecía no tener fin, una chica que dormía la siesta con su perro labrador apoyado en ella y un tipo gordo que tenía entre manos uno de esos cachivaches muggles que a Lavender le parecían tan extraños.

Los observó a los cuatro, intentando discernir quién sería un buen cliente. Tenía sus reservas respecto a los ancianos. Normalmente los hombres no apreciaban demasiado la adivinación, así que los descartó a los dos junto con el tipo gordo. Quizá con la chica del perro tuviera más suerte, aunque se la veía demasiado dormida como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el sueño.

Lavender suspiró sintiéndose un poco aburrida. Sólo esperaba que el parque volviera a tener un poco más de ambiente en breve o tendría que buscarse otro sitio más concurrido si quería hacerse rica. Así no había manera de mostrarle al mundo que era una chica independiente y con futuro.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**4**_

A Dudley le encantaban los juegos de peleas, pero esa tarde se aburría. Seguramente porque no podía dejar de pensar en el trabajo o simplemente no se había levantado con buen pie. En cualquier caso, era raro porque a él la PSP siempre le alegraba el día, excepto en esa ocasión. Ya había echado una cabezada, descubriendo que tampoco podía dormir en condiciones y había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a la oficina a ver si tenía suerte.

Estaba bastante seguro de que lo suyo con ese juego de brujas era algo personal. Pensó en Harry. Aunque hacía un tiempo que habían hecho las paces, su relación no era para tirar cohetes y no era de extrañar. Dudley sabía que se había pasado un montón cuando eran pequeños. Y lo peor de todo era que no se había dado cuenta del daño que era capaz de causar hasta que no pasó lo de los dementores. Hasta ese día la gente no le había importado lo más mínimo. Estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, así que no era capaz de empatizar con el dolor de los demás. Hasta que lo sintió en carne propia y supo que no quería volver a pasar por eso otra vez. Ni siquiera le parecía divertido que fueran los demás lo que tuvieran que vivirlo.

Por eso se había esforzado tanto en cambiar. Se había dado cuenta de que meterse con los demás, pegarles, humillarles y hacerles la vida imposible no estaba bien. Y Harry estaba entre ellos. Se arrepentía especialmente de lo que le había hecho a él, por más pequeño que hubiera sido entonces. Entendía perfectamente que Harry no sintiera demasiado afecto por alguien que le había utilizado como saco de boxeo durante sus primeros once años de vida y no quería presionarlo. Se conformaba con intercambiar alguna carta, hablar por teléfono de vez en cuando y quedar para tomar una copa en su cumpleaños o en Navidad. No podía ni debía pedirle nada más. No podía mostrarle a él cuánto había cambiado, pero sí al resto del mundo.

Piers había bromeado bastante al respecto, pero como era el único de sus amigos que había madurado un poco al cabo de los años, Dudley se lo consentía. Después de todo, Piers había ido a la universidad mientras que Malcolm y los otros se habían quedado en Privet Drive, comportándose como críos a pesar de ser hombres más o menos hechos y derechos. Piers siempre había sido más listo que los demás. Nunca se manchaba las manos de sangre y, aunque Dudley se había considerado a sí mismo como el líder de su pandilla, Piers siempre fue el de las grandes ideas. Dudley se alegraba de conservar su amistad con él y tan solo verse con los demás cuando iba a visitar a sus padres porque, definitivamente, Piers era una influencia muchísimo más sana.

Dudley decidió que era hora de marcharse. Se quedaría en la oficina hasta las siete o así y después volvería a casa. Pensaba irse a tomar unas cervezas por ahí y se metería en la cama pronto. Estaba bastante cansado. Recogió sus cosas, se echó la mochila al hombro y cogió su camino de todos los días. Pero, mientras rodeaba el lago, una voz desconocida llamó su atención.

-¡Ey! ¿Te gustaría conocer tu futuro?

Dudley entornó nos ojos. La nueva vidente del parque le había hablado y Dudley no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso. Nunca se le había dado bien tratar con las chicas. Sus experiencias pasadas con ellas se limitaban a tirarles de las coletas en la escuela, alzarles las faldas en el instituto y ser olímpicamente ignorado en la universidad. Había hecho un par de años de Ingeniería Informática, aunque le había sido imposible terminar los estudios. Por fortuna, su talento para dominar el mundo del videojuego era innato.

Cuando se fijó un poco más en la chica, se fijó en que era guapa. Le hubiera podido gustar un poco más si vistiera de otra forma y, definitivamente, el lazo en la cabeza no le favorecía en lo más mínimo, pero tenía un rostro agradable y una sonrisa bonita. Perfectamente podría haber sido una de las chicas de Piers –no podía asegurarlo categóricamente porque todavía no sabía si tenía o no algo de cerebro bajo tanto pelo ondulado.

-No, gracias –Dijo con voz firme mientras reanudaba la marcha. Pero la chica no le dejó marchar.

-Vamos. Quizá pueda ayudarte a solucionar ese problema que tanto te angustia.

Dudley la miró con interés. Realmente no creía que nadie fuera capaz de predecir el futuro, pero la chica había captado su atención. Así pues, volvió sobre sus pasos y se quedó en pie frente a ella.

-¿Eso crees?

-Siéntate y dime qué te preocupa. Veremos qué puedo hacer por ti.

-¿No se supone que ya deberías saber lo que supuestamente me preocupa?

La chica sonrió misteriosamente e ignoró la pulla. A Dudley siempre le había parecido absurdo que un autoproclamado adivino se pusiera a preguntarte cosas para adivinarte el futuro. ¿No se suponía que eran eso, adivinos?

-Los paganos siempre repetís las mismas frases –Dijo la chica, animándole a tomar asiento. Dudley optó por hacerle caso. Se puso a revolver una baraja de cartas y le pidió a Dudley que las cortara.

-¿Los paganos?

-Los que carecéis del poder de leer el futuro.

-Me resulta difícil de creer que alguien pueda saber qué me va a ocurrir viendo los dibujitos de unas cartas viejas.

-Entonces. ¿Qué haces sentado aquí?

Si se hubiera tratado de Piers, hubiera dicho algo así como que esperaba poder echar un polvo con ella –el muy bestia. Dudley no se creía que fuera capaz de ligarse a nadie-, pero como sólo era él mismo, se encogió de hombros y observó a la chica extender unas cartas sobre el banco.

-Veo que actualmente no tienes pareja –Le dijo la adivina- Pero no te preocupes, pronto conocerás a alguien especial

Por supuesto. Aquello era absolutamente creíble. A Dudley no le parecía una tontería.

-Deberías cuidar un poco más tu salud y no tomar alimentos que descompensen tu dieta –Dudley se removió un poco y se cruzó de brazos. Eso era ligeramente interesante- Deberías tener cuidado con el dinero. Vas a tener un gasto inesperado –Dudley se tocó inconscientemente los bolsillos. Y eso que casi nunca llevaba nada encima- Veo que tienes algunos problemas en el trabajo.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Oh, sí! Estás atravesando una crisis, pero confía en ti mismo y saldrás de ella.

-¿Cómo?

-Las cartas no dicen cómo. Eso es algo que tienes que hacer por ti mismo. Yo sólo veo el futuro. Tú eres el que marca cómo llegas hasta ahí.

Dudley se mordió los labios y afirmó con la cabeza. Aquello no era más que una mierda, aunque había cosas que esa chica no tenía forma de saber.

-Bueno. Muchas gracias por todo. Tengo que irme.

Dudley se levantó, pero la chica lo interrumpió nuevamente.

-Son cinco libras.

-¿Perdona?

-Te hago precio especial por ser la primera vez. La siguiente serán diez.

-Pero yo no te pedí que lo hicieras.

-Y yo predije que tendrías un gasto inesperado. No puedes luchar contra el destino.

A Dudley le pareció que esa chica era una cara dura, ni más ni menos, pero como parecía tener su parte de razón y cinco libras no le suponían gran cosa, le pagó y se alejó de ella decidiendo que aquella había sido la primera y la última vez que alguien le leía el futuro. Ni que le hubiera dicho algo interesante.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**5**_

-Lavender. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Ya te dije que tenía que hacer un estudio avanzado del mundo muggle. Por eso estamos aquí.

-Pero eso ya lo hacías en el parque. ¿No? ¿Por qué no nos vamos al Caldero Chorreante?

-Porque quiero saber cómo es una discoteca. Seamus y Dean siempre están diciendo que son geniales. Y, además, tenemos que probar experiencias nuevas. ¿Quién sabe? Hasta puede que te ligues a algún muggle esta noche.

-Ni de coña. Prefiero los magos.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Nunca has estado con un muggle.

Parvati no se molestó en contestar. Se estiró un poco la minifalda muggle que Lavender le había recomendado y siguió a su amiga al interior de la discoteca muggle. En su opinión, era un sitio horrible. Había demasiada gente, demasiado humo y demasiado ruido y no era el mejor sitio para bailar o charlar con alguien, pero todo el mundo parecía estar pasándoselo bastante bien. Incluso Lavender se veía bastante contenta con la experiencia. Parvati estaba demasiado empeñada en pensar que eso era una locura para acertar a divertirse

Se quedaron cerca de la barra del bar. Lavender había pedido un par de cervezas y Parvati se negaba a moverse por temor a ser absorbida por aquella masa de gente borracha. Lavender, que estaba empezado a bailar, captando la atención de varios chicos. Entre ellos un tipo de pelo castaño que le pareció bastante guapo para ser muggle y que estaba acompañado por un gordo rubio y con cara de lelo. Cuando vio acercarse al guapo, pensó que iría a hablar por Lavender, pero en lugar de eso se paró a su lado y le dijo algo así que sonó a "Ey, nena. ¿Estás aburrida?" o algo así. No era el colmo del romanticismo, pero Parvati decidió hacerle caso porque realmente era guapo.

Lavender miró a su amiga con una sonrisa. Su primera salida al mundo muggle y ya había ligado. Era normal, porque Parvati era una chica guapa y no desprendía hondas de antipatía absoluta como su hermana Padma. Lavender le guiñó un ojo y se dio cuenta de que Parvati estaba demasiado obnubilada por el muggle aquel como para acordarse de lo disgustada que se sentía por estar allí.

Estaba tan concentrada en ella que no se dio cuenta de que conocía al chico que se había quedado a su lado. Ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia a pesar de que era como tres veces más alto y robusto que ella.

-Has acertado dos veces en el mismo día.

Lavender no supo a qué se refería hasta que no lo miró bien. Después, reconoció al gordo del parque al que prácticamente había timado y se sintió culpable. No le había dicho más que un montón de tonterías, tópicos que solían funcionar, para poder sonsacarle cinco libras. Que, ahora lo sabía, tampoco es que fueran a llevarla de cabeza a la gloria.

-¿Dos veces, dices?

-Sí. Esta tarde perdí un dinero inesperado y ahora me encuentro con alguien especial.

Lavender enmudeció. No se había esperado una salida así y, a juzgar por el bochorno del chico, él tampoco parecía poder creerse lo que acababa de decirle. Le hizo un poco de gracia su reacción y dejó de prestarle atención a Parvati –que se había puesto a bailar con el muggle- y miró al tipo del parque.

-Es mi trabajo. No me sorprende lo más mínimo.

-Entonces. ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Me va a dar un infarto o qué?

-¡Uhm! –Lavender estiró un brazo con decisión hacia él- Dame tu mano.

Dudley frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-Si vas a cobrarme diez libras por leerme la mano, prefiero invitarte a una copa. ¿Qué te parece?

Lavender se lo pensó un instante. Después, llegó a la conclusión de que Parvati iba para largo y, como beber gratis siempre era mejor que pagarse las consumiciones propias, aceptó la invitación de aquel tipo y se dijo que podría ser divertido. Sólo necesitaba un poco de suerte.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**6**_

Dudley no esperaba encontrarse a la chica del parque durante su salida nocturna. Piers le había convencido para alargar un poco más de la cuenta las copas de antes de la cena y habían terminado en una discoteca. Piers en busca de una nueva presa y él repitiéndose mentalmente que iba a ser su noche.

Tal vez el resultado no había sido ideal, pero no le había ido tan mal después de todo. Porque tras una larga temporada, había conseguido que una chica durmiera en su cama. Y cuando Dudley decía dormir, decía dormir. No había pasado absolutamente nada.

Su encuentro había sido una gran coincidencia. Piers no había tardado ni cinco minutos en echarle un ojo a su acompañante. Se había sentido irremediablemente atraído por sus exóticas facciones hindúes y había decidido que no la dejaría escapar. Y, aunque le había costado un poco más de lo normal, finalmente la había llevado a casa y se había acostado con ella.

Dudley, que había estado todo el rato charlando con la adivina sobre tonterías –creía que incluso habían mantenido una breve conversación sobre pájaros de colores-, se había sentido extraño cuando su amiga, Parvati, se acercó para decirle que se iba con Piers. La chica había puesto cara de desconcierto y luego musitó que todo estaba bien, pero se la veía un poco contrariada. Y, tal vez por eso, Dudley le había invitado a casa. Al parecer, la chica del parque no quería que su amiga volviera sola a casa y. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Así pues, mientras Piers y Parvati retozaban ruidosamente en el dormitorio del primero, Dudley le ofreció a la vidente su propia cama y unos tapones para los oídos. Hubiera estado encantado de dormir con ella, pero finalmente terminó tumbado en el sofá. No había dormido gran cosa y había terminado dándole vueltas a todo el asunto del trabajo. No fue una buena noche.

En cuanto llegó su hora de levantarse, dio un brinco del sillón, se dio una ducha y preparó algo de desayuno. Por alguna razón creyó conveniente hacer algo para su acompañante, así que hizo más café y un par de tostadas extras. Después fue a despertarla, dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba.

-¡Ey! Ya es de día.

La chica parpadeó. Pareció confusa un instante y luego dio un respingo, como si no tuviera ni idea de dónde se encontraba ni qué hacía allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estoy despertando. Creo.

La chica pareció querer decirle algo más, pero miró a su alrededor y se acordó de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y se sintió un poco ridícula por su reacción de antes.

-¿Y Parvati?

-Supongo que sigue durmiendo –Dudley se alejó de la cama, dispuesto a salir de la habitación- He hecho el desayuno, por si te apetece algo.

La chica afirmó con la cabeza y se levantó. Preguntó por el baño, Dudley le indicó dónde estaba y al cabo de cinco minutos ambos compartían mesa en la cocina del apartamento. Estaban mucho menos habladores que la noche anterior. La chica se colocaba casi compulsivamente un pañuelo que llevaba anudado al cuello y bebía café a sorbos cortos.

-¿Vas a ir al parque hoy?

-Debería.

-Vale.

Otra vez el silencio. Dudley le ofreció un poco de fruta, la chica la aceptó y ambos agradecieron enormemente el ruido de la televisión cuando él decidió hacer uso del mando a distancia para destensar el ambiente.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Dijo de sopetón, sin mirarla directamente.

-Lavender Brown. ¿Y tú?

-Dudley Dursley.

-Encantada.

Lavender estiró una mano en su dirección y Dudley se la estrechó con decisión. Después de eso, volvieron a comer en silencio hasta que Parvati salió de la habitación con un aspecto bastante decente.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro.

Lavender y Parvati se fueron, dejando a Dudley con la mente absolutamente en blanco. Se preguntó si volvería a encontrarse a la vidente alguna vez por el parque y se dijo que no estaría mal porque se lo había pasado bien hablando con ella.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Esta historia se está alargando un poco más de lo que yo pensaba, así que cortaré el capítulo en esta parte. De todas formas no creo que haya muchos capis más, así que podéis dormir tranquilos. No os torturaré demasiado._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Siento no haber podido responder a los reviews, pero los que me conocéis ya sabéis que no soy demasiado constante para eso. Lo que sí quiero hacer es contestar el comentario de __**Oh Gamer.**__ Quizá para la próxima podrías dejarme una dirección de e-mail, porque disfruto respondiendo en plan más privado (cuando lo hago, ejem, ejem) De todas formas, te quería agradecer que te hayas tomado la molestia de comentarme lo de los videojuegos. Sinceramente yo no tengo mucha idea sobre ellos –únicamente disfruto jugando a los Sims- y como observarás he cambiado los horribles nombres que me indicaste. Soy terrible para comentar cosas, pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido ;). En cuanto a lo que dices sobre Dudley, yo tengo una visión diferente sobre él. En este capi lo explico en parte y es que creo que Dudley dejó de ser él mismo después de su encuentro con los dementores. Rowling dijo que había cambiado para bien y yo no creo que después de aquello siguiera siendo un matón. Quizá me lo imagine demasiado manso, no sé, pero estoy segura casi al 100% de que se quitaron las ganas de meterse con nadie. Ya lo demostró en el último libro cuando dejaba comida para Harry y, sobre todo, cuando se mostró preocupado por él. Después de eso, me cuesta verlo en plan macarra, aunque seguramente sólo sean cosas mías. Lo que sí que es de mi invención es lo de su forma de tratar a las chicas, pero es que también veo a Dudley cargado de complejos y bastante torpe y bestia como para poder relacionarse normalmente con ellas. Torpe, sí, pero no absolutamente inútil. Espero haber dejado clara mi posición y te invito a seguir comentado cada vez que quieras. Estaré encantada de darte la chapa, como habrás observado durante todo este párrafo._

_Y creo que no tengo nada más que añadir. Actualizaré en breve. El viernes me dan las vacaciones -¡Yupi!- pero como no tengo un euro no me iré a ninguna parte -¡Jope!- así que aprovecharé para escuchar un poco más las cosas que me dice mi muso y escribiré como una posesa. _

_Hasta la próxima actualización. Sed buenos._

_Cris Snape_


	3. Cacería de brujas III

**CACERÍA DE BRUJAS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y lugares que aparecen en la siguiente historia pertenecen a JK Rowling._

**PARTE III**

**1**

-Hola, Dudley.

El joven levantó la vista y se encontró con Lavender de pie junto a él, vestida de forma rara y con el pelo más alborotado que la última vez que la había visto, y la saludó, un poco sorprendido porque la chica se hubiera acercado a él. Traía un bocadillo, así que estaba bastante claro lo que pretendía.

-¿Te importa si como contigo? Odio tener que hacerlo sola.

-Claro. No hay problema.

Lavender le sonrió y se dejó caer a su lado. Dudley, que había estado haciendo anotaciones para el trabajo, le ofreció un refresco de bote y se preguntó qué demonios hacer a partir de entonces. Todavía no había asimilado del todo que la vidente del parque estuviera allí, con él, y tratándolo de una forma bastante amistosa.

-¿Cómo está Piers?

¡Oh! Así que era eso. La amiga de Lavender debía estar un poco cabreada con Piers por no haberla llamado después de acostarse juntos, y la misión de la vidente era averiguar cosas a través de Dudley. Si se pensaba que lo iba a utilizar de esa forma, obligándolo a traicionar a su mejor amigo, iba lista.

-Bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Dijo el chico, sonando un poco a la defensiva.

Lavender lo miró con extrañeza un instante. Quizá no estaba inmersa de lleno en una labor de espionaje y simplemente quería ser amable, pero Dudley debía mantenerse alerta. No estaba muy acostumbrado a que las chicas fueran amables con él. Aunque, claro, el pobre nunca había sido simpático precisamente.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal?

-¿Yo? –A Dudley le sorprendió la pregunta- Bien. Un poco liado con el trabajo y eso.

-¿Sigues sin poder solucionar tus problemas?

-¿Vas a sacarme otras cinco libras si te respondo?

Lavender entornó los ojos y soltó una risita un poco tonta.

-¡Claro que no! Hoy te prestaré en servicio gratis, tranquilo. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Dudley se lo pensó un instante y al final decidió que no perdía nada contándole lo que le pasaba.

-Soy probador de videojuegos.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes. Pruebo videojuegos antes de que salgan a la venta y digo lo que me parecen y qué cosas les cambiaría para mejorarlos.

Lavender, que en su vida había oído hablar de algo así, se dijo que esas eran cosas demasiado muggles para comprenderlas y afirmó con la cabeza como si se estuviera enterando de algo.

-Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en un juego que trata sobre un grupo de brujos medievales que son perseguidos por todo el mundo.

En cuanto escuchó la palabra _brujos_, Lavender dio tal respingo que hasta Dudley se dio cuenta de la sorpresa que le había causado dicha palabra.

-Vaya. Suena interesante. ¿No? –Dijo la chica, procurando disimular un poco. Tenía la sensación de que si repetía muchas veces términos que tuvieran relación con la magia, alguien terminaría descubriendo su secreto.

-La verdad es que el tema no me gusta nada y soy incapaz de involucrarme con el proyecto. Es un asco y lo peor de todo es que mi jefe espera resultados. Me han ascendido hace poco y me da miedo perder su confianza.

-Entiendo –Lavender cabeceó- ¿Para cuándo tienes que presentarle algo?

-No hay ninguna fecha concreta, pero quiero hacerlo pronto. Me gustaría impresionarle.

-Claro, es normal.

-En fin -Dudley suspiró y se encogió de hombros- Espero que la inspiración llegue por sí misma.

-Seguro que sí.

Intercambiaron una mirada amistosa y Lavender no supo qué más decirle. La verdad era que no tenía forma alguna de ayudar al chico y durante un instante le dio un poco de pena. Fue extraño porque no conocía a Dudley de casi nada y porque normalmente ella no era una persona demasiado empática, pero sí que quiso poder echarle una mano.

-¿Y tú? –Dijo Dudley de pronto- ¿Cómo es que has terminado en este parque?

-Estoy pensando en montar un consultorio, pero la verdad es que ahora mismo no tengo mucho dinero, así que gano un poco trabajando aquí.

-¿Y qué clase de consultorio es ese?

-Uno para adivinar el futuro de la gente. Es lo que yo hago.

Dudley la miró de reojo, sin terminar de creerse que alguien pudiera ganarse la vida haciendo algo como aquello. Quizá podía obtener un sobresueldo echando las cartas en sus ratos libres, pero la adivinación no parecía un negocio muy fructífero.

-¿No has pensado en anunciarte en un periódico? –Preguntó sin saber muy bien por qué. Lavender lo miró con seriedad- Mucha gente lo hace. Podrías atender a la gente por teléfono, aunque para eso tendrías que tener un número especial o algo así. No sé muy bien cómo funciona.

Lavender lo pensó un instante y llegó a la conclusión de que podría funcionar. Así iba a decírselo a Dudley cuando alguien lo llamó al móvil. En cuanto colgó, Dudley empezó a recoger sus cosas.

-Tengo que irme. Hay una urgencia en la oficina y me necesitan.

-Claro. Ve.

-Hasta mañana.

-Adiós.

Mientras se alejaba, Dudley estaba bastante convencido de que volvería a comer con Lavender al día siguiente. La idea le agradó.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**2**

-Vaya mierda de sitio.

Dudley no podía estar más de acuerdo con su amigo. Estaban en un pequeño local comercial, ubicado en la misma calle en la que vivían. Era un agujero polvoriento y maloliente que le hubiera dado ganas de vomitar a cualquiera. Había pertenecido al hermano de uno de los clientes de Piers, que había estado peleándose por él durante años, mientras el lugar se pudría sin que nadie se preocupara por él. Piers solía tratar litigios relacionados con herencias y, aunque le parecían aburridos, eran una fuente importante de ingresos para su bufete de abogados.

-Mi cliente quiere alquilarlo, aunque no sé si habrá alguien interesado. Le hace falta un repaso a fondo –Piers lo miró con malicia- Podríamos llamar a tu madre. ¿No crees?

Dudley bufó a modo de respuesta. Odiaba las bromas respecto a su madre. Porque, vale, últimamente no la visitaba tan a menudo como antes, pero era su madre, diantres.

-Podrías contratar una empresa de limpieza.

-Ese no es asunto mío –Piers instó a Dudley a salir del local- He recuperado las llaves. Se las haré llegar a mi cliente y que se encargue él de adecentarlo un poco.

-¿Crees que lo hará?

-¿La verdad? Creo que le importa una mierda el local. El tipo vive en Manchester y sólo viene a Londres un par de veces al año. Lo único que le interesaba era que su hermano no se quedara con la herencia del padre.

-Ya.

-Además. ¿Quién se molestaría en invertir tiempo y dinero en ese nido de porquería? Hay miles de locales mucho mejores en Londres.

Dudley le dio la razón a su amigo y un segundo después vino a su mente el rostro de una chica a la que acababa de conocer.

Lavender Brown.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**3**

Esa vez fue Dudley quien se acercó a ella. Lavender estaba leyéndole la mano a una chica, así que Dudley esperó a que terminara antes de sentarse a su lado. Tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

La idea se le ocurrió después de acompañar a Piers a aquel sitio. Estaba seguro de que nadie mostraría interés alguno por hacerse con él, pero sabía que a Lavender podría interesarle. Incluso era posible que la chica pudiera alquilarlo por un módico precio, si realmente no existía nadie más dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Hola, Dudley. ¿Quieres que te lea el futuro?

El joven resopló y movió negativamente la cabeza. Lavender se rió por lo bajo mientras guardaba el dinero que acababa de ganar. Aquel día estaba resultado bastante bueno, puesto que ya había ganado cincuenta libras y aún no había llegado la hora del almuerzo.

-He encontrado un sitio para que montes tu consultorio.

A Lavender le extrañó oír eso. Cuando le contó a Dudley lo que le pretendía hacer no esperaba que fuera a hacer nada y, sin embargo, parecía haberse tomado la molestia de ayudarla.

-¿En serio?

-Es de un cliente de Piers, aunque no estoy muy seguro de si querrá alquilártelo o no. Te he traído su número de teléfono, para que te pongas en contacto con él si quieres.

Lavender aún estaba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar.

-La verdad es que el sitio es un poco cutre y necesita una reforma urgente, pero podría servirte. No creo que su dueño pida mucho por él.

-Pero… ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-No sé. Hace un par de días fui a verlo y me acordé de ti. Pensé que podría interesarte.

Dudley le tendió un trozo de papel con unos cuantos números garabateados a toda velocidad. Lavender lo cogió con algo de indecisión y sonrió levemente antes de darle las gracias. Seguramente aquella cosa no solucionaría sus problemas, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**4**

-Cierra bien la puerta y las ventanas, Lav. Vamos a limpiar a nuestra manera.

Lavender sonrió e hizo lo que Parvati le decía. La verdad era que no le apetecía nada ponerse a adecentar todo aquello al estilo muggle, así que estaría encantada de hacerlo utilizando la magia. Alguna ventaja tenía que tener eso de ser una bruja. ¿Verdad?

Todo había sido muy rápido. Después de que Dudley le diera el número de teléfono de aquel hombre, Lavender se había puesto en contacto con él y le había expresado su interés por alquilarle el local. Desde el exterior no le había parecido gran cosa, y ahora que estaba dentro seguía sin parecérselo, pero al menos tenía un sitio decente en el que trabajar. Su propietario había resultado ser un tipo bastante duro de pelar y le había costado casi una semana llegar a un acuerdo con él, pero después de prometerle que ella misma se encargaría de arreglarlo todo y de mantener en condiciones el futuro consultorio, el tipo había cedido y le había dejado un alquiler bastante decente, mucho más barato que el que tenía que pagar en el mundo mágico. Lavender quizá no era una experta de los negocios, pero estaba bastante satisfecha.

Y allí estaba. Piers, el amigo de Dudley, le había hecho llegar las llaves y había dicho que se pasaría por la tienda para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Había parecido un poco desconcertado ante lo ocurrido e incluso hizo un par de comentarios absolutamente fuera de lugar relacionados con Dudley, pero por lo demás se había portado con bastante amabilidad.

Entre Lavender y Parvati sólo tardaron media hora en dejarlo todo limpio. Habían tenido que esforzarse al máximo porque la mugre debía llevar siglos acumulándose por todos sitios, pero ahora la tienda era un lugar decente. Le hacía falta piso nuevo y una buena mano de pintura, pero Lavender ya se encargaría de ello en cuanto empezara a decorarlo todo. Quería que su consultorio tuviera un aire místico y especial, que la gente no lo olvidara después de visitarlo por primera vez.

-He estado pensando en cómo puedes mejorar el negocio –Dijo Parvati mientras se sentaba en la única silla que parecía haber por ahí –En realidad fue Padma la que lo sugirió, pero parece una buena idea.

A Lavender no le gustó oír que Parvati comentaba con su hermana cosas relacionadas con su vida personal, pero como Padma era una Ravenclaw y se le suponía inteligente, llegó a la conclusión de que no perdería nada escuchando sus sugerencias.

-Es posible que con la adivinación no consigas tener todo el éxito que quieres, así que podías montar una tienda de brujería en toda regla. A algunos muggles les encantaría y podrías convertirte en un referente.

-¿Una tienda de brujería? –A Lavender la idea le pareció un disparate, incluso viniendo directamente de Padma Patil- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Vender calderos, escobas y varitas?

-¡Claro que no! Lo que digo es que montes una tienda de brujería muggle y vendas cosas que ellos esperan encontrar en un sitio así. Incienso, velas, cartas astrales y cosas así.

-Pero si no tengo ni idea de lo que un muggle puede esperar encontrar aquí.

-Pues lo investigaremos, pero no debes conformarte sólo con hacer predicciones. No sé, podrías hacer rituales sencillos. Algunos muggles creen en el mal de ojo y esas cosas. Incluso sería buena idea vender algunos filtros de amor de baja intensidad.

-No estoy segura de que el Ministerio aprobara algo así.

-Bueno, pero no tienen por qué enterarse. Y tampoco te hablo de venderle a los muggles filtros como los que preparaba Romilda Vane, sino algo que sirva para convencer a tus clientes de que tus métodos funcionan, que te de credibilidad.

Lavender tendría que pensárselo. No era algo que hubiera tenido en cuenta, pero era posible que Parvati tuviera razón. Si quería que el negocio le fuera bien, tendría que ampliar horizontes y no ser conformista. Por supuesto que lo primero sería la adivinación, pero no iba a morirse por vender velas y hierbas. ¿Cierto?

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Las chicas ocultaron rápidamente las varitas y Lavender fue a abrir, asegurándose de que no había nada sospechoso por ninguna parte. Cuando se encontró de frente con Dudley Dursley y su amigo Piers se dijo que habían llegado en un momento muy poco oportuno.

-Hola, señorita Brown –Piers habló antes que nadie, adelantándose para echarle un vistazo al local- Venía a comprobar que todo está en orden.

-Claro. Pasad.

Lavender se hizo a un lado y Piers caminó frente a ella con decisión. Dudley la saludó y siguió a su amigo, observando con curiosidad lo que antes era un foco de infecciones en potencia. Como iba un poco despistado en ese momento, se chocó con la espalda de su amigo, que se había quedado quieto cuando vio a Parvati, la chica con la que se había acostado un par de semanas antes. Pareció un poco incómodo y a Dudley le divirtió el hecho de verlo así. Normalmente Piers no se reencontraba con ligues antiguos y era obvio que no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse.

-Hola –Le dijo finalmente a Parvati, que le saludó a su vez y no le dio mucha importancia a su presencia.

-Vaya. Os habéis dado prisa en limpiarlo todo –Comentó Dudley- Hace un par de días estaba hecho un asco.

-Quiero poder instalarme cuanto antes.

-Bueno, Dud. Vámonos –Piers le dio un golpecito en el brazo y prácticamente se lo llevó a rastras. La presencia de Parvati lo pilló desprevenido y era obvio que no era de su agrado en absoluto.

Lavender apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de darse cuenta de que habían vuelto a quedarse solas otra vez.

-Pues si que tenían prisa- Comentó Parvati, que no se había levantado de la silla y lucía bastante divertida.

-Creo que has espantado a Piers.

-Seguramente le daba miedo que fuera a reclamarle porque no se ha puesto en contacto conmigo desde que nos acostamos –Parvati bufó y se pasó las manos por el pelo- Cómo si a mí me interesara.

-¿Y no te interesa?

-Vamos, Lav. Está muy bueno y fue muy divertido acostarme con él, pero es un muggle. No necesito esa clase de preocupaciones en mi vida.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no repetirías?

Parvati entornó los ojos, medió la respuesta y sonrió abiertamente.

-Bueno. Eso no estaría tan mal. ¿Sabes? Hace unas cosas con la lengua que alucinarías.

Lavender puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un golpecito en el hombro. La verdad era que llevaba mucho tiempo sin acostarse con nadie y estaba empezando a echarlo de menos. Por desgracia no tenía ningún candidato a la vista y ella no era tan amiga del aquí te pillo, como la misma Parvarti. Además, estaba ese otro problemilla que la hacía sentirse insegura. Intentando no pensar en ello, se ajustó el pañuelo al cuello y observó su tienda. Quizá no quedaría del todo mal una estantería repleta de cosas raras en esa esquina del fondo. Y debía crear algún espacio más íntimo para echar las cartas. La trastienda tal vez.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**5**

Dudley volvió pronto del trabajo aquel día. Había conseguido averiguar qué cosas en concreto no le gustaban del personaje principal del videojuego de las brujas y se sentía contento por ello porque eso suponía un avance considerable. También había tenido en cuenta ya algunos aspectos técnicos y de manejabilidad, así que estaba bastante seguro de que todo iba a salirle bien. Nadie podría acusarle de no habérselo currado en esa ocasión, a pesar de su absoluta falta de interés.

Caminaba pensando en los planes para esa noche cuando pasó por delante de la tienda de Lavender Brown. Todavía no había abierto al público, pero por lo que podía verse desde la ventana todo iba bastante bien. Dudley curioseó en el interior casi inconscientemente y entonces vio a la chica cargando un montón de cajas y supo que se le iban a caer. No se lo pensó y entró al local a toda velocidad, dispuesto a echarle una mano.

-Deja que te ayude.

-¡Hola, Dudley! –Lavender no lo esperaba, pero agradeció su oportuna llegada- Muchas gracias.

Dudley miró a su alrededor. En aquellos quince días Lavender había avanzado bastante. Ya tenía las paredes arregladas y había puesto tarima en el suelo. Quizá todo era un poco oscuro, pero seguramente era lo que cabría esperar de un sitio dónde ibas a que te leyeran el futuro.

-Parece que todo va bien. ¿No?

-He conseguido avanzar un montón –Lavender no le dijo que se había valido de la magia, por supuesto- Seguramente pueda abrir dentro de un par de semanas.

-Hace tiempo que no vas por el parque.

-Sí, bueno. Unos amigos me han prestado el dinero para el alquiler hasta que pueda abrir. Así puedo dedicar todo el tiempo a arreglar las cosas del consultorio. Hay que mover un montón de papeles. Es un follón.

-Podrías decirle a Piers que te eche una mano.

-No quiero molestarle. Además, casi no le conozco.

En realidad tampoco conocía mucho a Dudley, pero se sentía cómoda hablando con él. Además, le había ayudado a conseguir ese sitio, así que le debía un poco de amabilidad.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo llevas los asuntos del trabajo?

-Voy tirando. He conseguido algunos avances, pero sigo teniendo problemas con la historia. Creo que es porque no puedo imaginarme cómo sería vivir como un brujo.

Dudley había fantaseado muchas veces con ello, especialmente desde que se reconcilió con Harry. Intentaba averiguar cómo hubiera sido su vida si un día hubiera recibido una carta en la que se le dijera que era un mago y que había sido admitido en un colegio de magia, tal y como le ocurrió a su primo. Se preguntaba a qué se dedicaría, quiénes serían sus amigos y cómo hubieran reaccionado sus padres y no creía que el resultado le hubiese gustado demasiado. Quizá porque la vida que tenía le gustaba mucho y no aspiraba a nada más. Bueno, estaba la parte de tener novias, pero eso era asunto aparte.

Lavender, por su parte, cada vez que lo veía tenía más ganas de devolverle el favor que le había hecho al facilitarle las cosas para obtener su consultorio, y ese día vio más fácil que nunca el poder ayudarle. Porque si a Dudley le costaba un mundo imaginar cómo sería la vida de un mago, ella no tenía ninguna clase de problema en ese sentido.

-Quizá yo pueda hacer algo. No te olvides que estás frente a una vidente. Creo que podría orientarte un poco, si quieres.

Dudley dudaba que por mucho que se esforzara esa chica pudiera hacerse una idea de cómo sería el mundo mágico, pero algo le llevó a aceptar su proposición. Quizá porque estaba empezando a sentirse un poco desesperado por lo de su trabajo, quizá porque no le desagradaba del todo pasar tiempo con ella. A pesar de no ajustarse en absoluto a lo que su madre diría que es una mujer adecuada, a Dudley le estaba empezando a gustar un poco.

-Supongo que contar con una segunda opinión no es mala idea –Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Perfecto, entonces. –Lavender detuvo por completo todo su trajín y se sentó, invitando a Dudley a hacer lo mismo- ¿Cómo lo hacemos? ¿Me cuentas cómo es el juego y eso?

-En realidad sería mejor que lo vieras por ti misma. ¿No te parece? Así podrías hacerte una idea más aproximada –Comentó Dudley, sintiéndose un poco inseguro respecto a lo que estaba sugiriendo.

-Claro. Suena bastante lógico.

-Me llevaré la _demo_ a casa y la probaremos allí. ¿Vale? No me parece bien que te vengas a la oficina –No quería que nadie la viera y pensaran de él que era un incompetente. –Me pasaré a recogerte por la tarde. ¿Te parece?

-Está bien. Te estaré esperando.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**6**

-¡Oh, mierda!

Dudley sonrió. Nunca había conocido a nadie a quién se le diera tan terriblemente mal jugar a la consola. Lavender ni siquiera parecía capaz de coger el mando en condiciones, así que ya ni hablaba de cómo manejaba los controles. Era un auténtico desastre y ni siquiera era capaz de hacer que Lara Croft caminara sin caerse a algún foso.

Habían empezado a jugar al _Tomb Raider_ una hora antes, después de pasarse media tarde enfrascado con el juego de las brujas. Lavender le había hecho un par de sugerencias que no sonaban del todo mal, pero de todas formas habían decidido seguir con todo eso otro día, porque comenzaban a quedarse sin ideas y no querían ponerse nerviosos. Dudley reconocía que se lo estaba pasando bastante bien y Lavender se había olvidado por completo de los preparativos en la tienda. Además, tampoco era como si tuviera unas prisas terribles, pues la magia facilitaba mucho las cosas.

Lavender se estaba divirtiendo. Jamás había visto una videoconsola y tan solo había oído hablar de ellas un par de veces en su vida, pero debía reconocer que los muggles sabían muy bien cómo aprovechar el tiempo de ocio. Dudley le había cedido el control sobre Lara Croft y, aunque no hacía otra cosa más que matarla una y otra vez, al menos se estaban echando unas risas.

Aquella había sido la vigésima caída de la pobre Lara por el foso y Dudley se echó a reír. Si ni siquiera era capaz de superar las lecciones de entrenamiento, no quería ni pensar en lo que ocurriría cuando se pusiera a jugar de verdad. Dudley le quitó el mando a Lavender, le dio instrucciones para ejecutar correctamente el salto que tantos problemas le estaba causando y siguió observándola. Volvió a fracasar.

-No hace falta que gires el cuerpo para que Lara se mueva. ¿Sabes?

-Ya, pero es que así parece que coge más impulso.

Dudley rió y negó con la cabeza. La torpeza manifiesta de Lavender sólo refutaba su teoría de que las chicas carecían de talento natural para los videojuegos.

-¿Quieres que probemos con algo más sencillo? Quizá te las apañes mejor con Mario Bross.

-¿Quién es ese?

-Ya verás.

Dudley fue en busca de su Nintendo DS y se la ofreció a Lavender, mostrándole para qué servía cada botón. Tampoco se le dio demasiado bien, pero al menos lo manejaba un poco mejor. Cuando se cansaron de jugar, Lavender dejó la consola sobre la mesa y se acomodó en el sofá.

-¿Y dices que te pasas el día jugando a estas cosas?

-Es mi trabajo.

-¡Claro! Por eso se te da tan bien, no haces otra cosa. Serás tramposo.

-En serio, Lavender. No quiero que te ofendas, pero dudo que algún día seas tan buena como yo. Ni siquiera si te pasaras todo el día practicando.

-¡Uhm! Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti.

-¿En serio?

-Jamás podrás ser un gran vidente, Dudley. Lo lamento.

Se pusieron a reír de nuevo, compartiendo un momento que nunca imaginaron que podrían tener juntos. Todo había sido muy inesperado y, sin embargo, ambos podían sentir cómo la amistad empezaba a surgir entre ellos.

-Estoy seguro de que no es tan difícil. Eso de la adivinación debe tener truco.

-¿Eso crees?

-Como el rollo de la quiromancia. He leído por ahí que sólo tienes que seguir unas pautas y ya está.

-Te aseguro que no es tan fácil como pone en los libros. ¿Quieres una clase práctica?

-¿Ahora?

-¡Claro!

Dudley tenía sus dudas, pero le tendió la mano. Se estremeció cuando Lavender se la cogió y recorrió con un dedo la palma. Iba a decir algo cuando la puerta de la calle se abrió y Piers irrumpió en el piso. El joven los miró con cara rara y Dudley reconoció un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Evidentemente, la magia del momento se rompió del todo.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Interrumpo algo?

-No, nosotros estábamos… No hacíamos nada –Dudley sonó inseguro. Lavender se levantó y recogió sus cosas.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Ya es tarde.

-Claro. ¿Te recojo mañana?

-Vale. Como quieras. Adiós.

Lavender se fue dando un pequeño portazo. Piers se quedó plantado en el sitio, con los brazos en jarra y mirándolo con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro. Dudley entornó los ojos, un poco molesto con él por haberlos molestado de esa manera.

-¿Qué pasa? –Bufó de mala manera.

-No me digas que estabas camelándotela.

-¡No! Claro que no.

-Vamos, Dudley. No pasa nada. Ya eres mayorcito –Piers sonó burlón y empezó a moverse- Aunque no entiendo por qué te tomas tantas molestias. ¿Por qué no le preguntas si quiere follar y ya está?

-¡Joder, tío! –Dudley le dio un empujón y se puso a ordenar las consolas- No seas burro.

-No soy burro, pero para echar un polvo no hay que montar tanto follón. Que si conseguirle un local para su tienda, jugar al _Tomb Raider_.

-Vete a la mierda, Piers. No tengo que darte explicaciones.

Piers se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sofá, justo en el sitio donde antes estuviera Lavender. Dudley se había enfadado con él y no le apetecía verle la cara, pero un poco de razón sí que tenía. No en lo de que sólo quería acostarse con Lavender, pero la verdad era que no le desagradaría para nada poder hacerlo. Era la primera chica en meses con la que había podido mantener una conversación durante más de dos segundos seguidos y no hubiera estado mal llevársela a la cama. Pero como Lavender no estaba muy interesada y él no quería meter la pata, pues consideró mejor no hacer nada.

-No te cabrees, _Big-D._ Sólo era una broma.

-Eres un pesado de mierda –Dudley se dejó caer a su lado- Un día de estos te voy a partir la cara, por bocazas.

Piers se encogió de hombros y se apropió de su Nintendo.

-Te enviaré la factura del cirujano plástico y me chivaré a tu madre. Que lo sepas.

Dudley sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo. Aquel había sido un buen día.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Hola, holita. Aquí tenéis la tercera parte de la historia, recién salida del horno. Ahora puedo afirmar que sólo queda un capítulo más y, tal vez, algún epílogo, aunque todavía no lo he decidido en firme. Espero que en esta parte no tengáis la sensación de que las cosas pasan demasiado deprisa, pero es que realmente no quiero eternizarme con un fic que sólo iba a ser un one-shot y que me está saliendo muchísimo más largo de lo que esperaba. _

_En fin. Nos leemos pronto._

_Cris Snape_


	4. Cacería de brujas IV

**CACERÍA DE BRUJAS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y lugares que aparecen en la siguiente historia pertenecen a JK Rowling._

**PARTE IV**

**1**

-Voy a inaugurar la tienda el viernes por la noche. ¿Por qué no os pasáis Piers y tú?

Dudley, que hasta ese momento había estado enfrascado en el combate de boxeo que mantenía contra Lavender, se dio un pequeño respiro. La verdad era que lo agradecía, porque después de quince días probando innumerables videojuegos con ella, habían terminado por descubrir que se le daba de maravilla cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con peleas. De hecho, en ese momento Dudley estaba a punto de morir y no le hacía ninguna gracia. Lavender, que le sonrió con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, parecía estar esperando su respuesta con expectación.

Dudley sopesó las posibilidades. Se lo pasaba muy bien con Lavender. Últimamente quedaban todas las tardes para resolver todo el asunto de su trabajo, pasaban un rato en la tienda arreglando cosas aquí y allá y terminaban jugando a la consola hasta la hora de la cena. Después, la chica solía irse a casa, pero hacía un par de días que tomaban algo rápido allí y se quedaban juntos hasta las tantas. Como resultado, Dudley había perdido unas valiosísimas horas de sueño, Lavender cada día le parecía más guay y Piers empezaba a creer que eran novios o algo así.

Nada más lejos de la verdad. Dudley encontraba a la chica guapa y simpática y le gustaba un poquito, pero dudaba que el sentimiento fuera recíproco porque Lavender no le había dejado ninguna pista. Era cierto que cada día se mostraba un poco más natural con él y Dudley había descubierto que solía emocionarse por tonterías y que era capaz de poner una voz chillona que era ciertamente irritante, pero no le importaba porque en cierta forma le gustaba que fuera tan entusiasta. Y, bueno, mostraba un gusto de lo más extraño hacia los ositos de peluche y hacía gala de un romanticismo que Dudley no terminaba de comprender, pero por lo demás era muy maja

En cuanto al tema de la inauguración de la tienda, la verdad era que le apetecía, pero como Piers seguía empeñado en salir corriendo cada vez que tenía la sensación de que Parvati andaba cerca, pues no sabía qué hacer. Podría ir solo, claro, con el único objetivo de dar apoyo a Lavender, por supuesto, pero eso supondría estar rodeado de un montón de gente que no conocía y que debían ser raros que no veas si es que visitaban un local como el que Lavender estaba a punto de abrir.

Era extraño que a ella no la encontrara rara. Era vidente, joder. Si su madre llegara a enterarse de que tenía una amiga que se dedicaba a algo así, seguramente pondría el grito en el cielo. A veces Dudley tenía la sensación de que sólo servía para dar disgustos a sus padres. Primero independizándose y yéndose de casa, segundo al negarse a trabajar codo a codo con su padre y tercero al no casarse con ninguna de las chicas que su madre creía perfectas para él. Y lo peor de todo era que a Dudley no le importaba mucho qué pensaran de él porque, después de lo de los dementores, había llegado a la conclusión de que estar lejos de ellos no era tan malo como pudiera parecer.

Dudley podría haberse pasado un buen rato pensando en todas esas cosas, pero era conveniente darle una respuesta a Lavender. Así pues, dejó de darle vueltas al tema y dejó que las palabras salieran solas de su boca.

-Claro. Estará bien.

-Guay.

Lavender le sonrió, logrando que Dudley sintiera un extraño pálpito, y aprovechó su desconcierto para darle un fortísimo puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo dejó noqueado.

-¡Ja! ¡He vuelto a ganar! –La chica se puso en pie y comenzó a hacer su baile de la victoria. En momentos como ese, Dudley pensaba que la confianza daba asco. Quince días antes, Lavender no se hubiera comportado así ni por asomo- ¿Quién es la mejor? ¿Eh?

-Has hecho trampas –Dijo Dudley, un poco enfadado.

-¿Trampas? –Lavender se hizo la indignada- No seas mentiroso. Lo que pasa es que te da coraje que sea mejor que tú porque… ¡He ganado! ¡Ja!

Volvió a ponerse a bailar. Dudley bufó y se dijo que si Lavender Brown fuera un chico, en ese momento se habría puesto en pie para partirle la cara de verdad, pero como Lavender era una chica tuvo que contenerse. Todo el mundo sabía que estaba muy mal pegarle a las mujeres. Ni siquiera en su etapa de macarra había puesto un dedo sobre las niñas. Le parecía indigno.

-Bueno. Pues quiero la revancha –Dudley le tendió el mando, que se había quedado olvidado en el suelo mientras Lavender demostraba que no sabía muy bien cómo encajar una victoria- Y te vas a enterar, hombre.

-¡Uy, qué miedo me das! –Lavender volvió a sentarse, tan burlona como antes- A mí me parece que no eres más que un fanfarrón.

Dudley resopló.

-Pero si hace unos días ni siquiera sabías cómo coger el mando. Y no hace falta recordarte que aún no sabes hacer escalar a Lara Croft, así que baja esos humos.

-¿A quién le importa Lara Croft? ¡Soy la mejor boxeadora del mundo?

Dudley sabía que era inútil seguir picándose con ella, porque Lavender siempre se salía por la tangente y era capaz de decir unas tonterías impresionantes. Él no era el mejor orador del mundo, cierto, pero si se quedaba sin argumentos no soltaba barbaridades. Se callaba, gruñía y presentaba su pose más agresiva. Por supuesto que nunca llegaba a las manos, porque los enemigos salían corriendo siempre. Menos Piers, que lo miraba como si nada y pasaba olímpicamente de él.

-Venga. Vamos a jugar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**2**

-Apuesto a que en cuanto se enteren de que hay comida gratis, esto se va a llenar de muggles. Ya verás.

Lavender consideró que lo que decía Parvati tenía muchas papeletas para cumplirse. No esperaba convertir la inauguración de su consultorio en una fiesta multitudinaria, pero al menos quería que hubiera la suficiente gente como para divertirse un poco. La parte de hacer publicidad llegaría después.

Se lo había sugerido Dudley el día anterior, cuando le comentó que se sentía bastante nerviosa con todo el tema de la tienda. Justamente acababan de terminar todo lo relacionado con el juego de las brujas de Dudley. Le presentaría el informe a su jefe el próximo lunes y él también estaba inquieto, pero como le habían dedicado tanto tiempo a sus cosas y tan poco a las de Lavender, pues parecía haber decidido echarle un cable más.

Lo de la publicidad sonaba bien. Necesario. En el mundo mágico apenas si se utilizaba porque la mayoría de los negocios llevaban un montón de años en funcionamiento y todo el mundo los conocía, pero abrir una tienda en el mundo muggle suponía tener que pelear por hacerse con un trocito de mercado y Lavender era consciente de que, después de todo el trabajo que le había costado abrir el consultorio, las cosas sólo podían hacerse más duras y complicadas. Y, bueno, estaba un poco asustada al respecto, pero con más ganas que nunca de seguir adelante.

Iba a demostrarle a todo el mundo que sí valía para algo. Era cierto que después de que Greyback la atacara se había sentido tan mal que no quería hacer absolutamente nada, pero ya se había recuperado de aquello plenamente y sólo quería hacer algo que le gustara. Sus padres, que tan escépticos se mostraron cuando empezó con ese proyecto, iban a ir a la fiesta y Lavender quería impresionarlos y hacer que se tragaran sus palabras. Casi siempre la habían apoyado, pero aún le dolía su desconfianza, por más que pudiera entenderla.

Lavender repasó nuevamente la lista de invitados. Había escrito a sus amigos y los antiguos –y escasos- clientes que tuviera en el mundo mágico. Les había pedido discreción, puesto que la fiesta se celebraría en el mundo muggle, y se había encargado de preparar todo para la celebración. Tenían comida, bebida y buena música y la ventaja de que hacía buen tiempo y la gente podría curiosear por la calle, porque el local era demasiado pequeño para acoger a muchas personas.

Recordó el día en que Dudley le había dicho que podría alquilarlo. Era curioso el poco tiempo que habían tardado en hacerse amigos. Antes de conocerlo, Lavender ni se había planteado la posibilidad de mantener ningún tipo de relación con un muggle y ahí estaba ahora, esperando que finalmente asistiera a su fiesta.

Le caía bien, pero no sabía decir por qué. Dudley no era guapo, ni inteligente, ni simpático ni destacaba por su locuacidad. Su sentido del humor era un tanto peculiar y nunca hablaba de temas trascendentales, cosa que Lavender agradecía porque no le interesaban en lo más mínimo y, pese a todo eso, le gustaba estar con él. Durante las últimas semanas se lo había pasado en grande jugando en su casa, dándole ideas para el tema de las cacerías de brujas y hablando de tonterías.

Lavender ni siquiera sabía mucho sobre él. No sabía quiénes eran sus padres, ni dónde había pasado su infancia ni si tenía hermanos, pero tampoco sentía la necesidad de saberlo porque se conformaba con reír cuando estaban juntos, restregarle las victorias por la cara porque le daba mucho coraje y beberse alguna cerveza sentados en el suelo. Era agradable.

En alguna ocasión se había preguntado si ese _agradable_ no significaba algo más. Lavender reconocía que estaba algo confusa al respecto. A ella siempre le había gustado otro tipo de chico, unos con pinta de héroes y triunfadores. Dudley no era nada de eso y, sin embargo, a veces Lavender sentía unas mariposas en el estómago que nada tenían que ver con la relación amistosa que mantenían.

Estaba pensando en ello cuando el mismísimo Dudley Dursley entró a la tienda. Venía con Piers, que no se veía demasiado conforme con esa visita. Eran los primeros en llegar, así que fue inevitable que el pobre chico se encontrara frente a frente con Parvati. No había manera de rehuirla.

-Creo que llegamos un poco pronto –Comentó Dudley tras los pertinentes saludos.

-No te preocupes, la gente no tardará en venir –Lavender señaló el mostrador, momentáneamente transformado en una barra de restaurante- ¿Os apetece tomar algo?

-¡Uhm!

Dudley se acercó a la comida. Piers puso los ojos en blanco y fue directo a por una copa. Lavender iba a echarles una mano, pero Padma llegó entonces acompañada por Zacharias Smith, ese cretino que tenía por novio, vete tú a saber por qué. Parvati lo toleraba porque su hermana estaba muy enamorada y él se portaba de forma decente con ella, pero Lavender lo odiaba y no lo ocultaba. Además, Smith tampoco se preocupaba por ser amable con ella y esa noche traía el ceño fruncido, como si le apeteciera más pasar la noche en un basurero que allí.

-Te ha quedado precioso, Lavender –Le dijo Padma- Enhorabuena.

-Gracias.

Después, fue llegando más gente y Lavender comenzó a hacer labores de relaciones públicas. Y lo mejor de todo era que no sólo sus amigos estaban allí. También habían acudido unos cuantos muggles que eran clientes potenciales y que podían ayudarla en su camino a la gloria. Era perfecto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**3**

-Esto es acojonante –Decía Piers, que no le quitaba la vista de encima a la hermana de Parvarti- Son iguales.

-Creo que eso me quedó claro la tercera vez que lo dijiste.

-Es que me parece alucinante. ¿Por qué no pude conocerlas antes de que la otra gemela se echara novio? –Piers torció el gesto -¿Te imaginas montártelo con unas gemelas?

Dudley puso los ojos en blanco. Vale, lo que decía Piers podía estar muy bien, pero ponerse a fantasear con esas cosas delante del novio con cara de malas pulgas de una de las chicas no era la mejor idea del mundo.

-¿Por qué no vas y se lo comentas al tipo ese? Seguro que está encantado de prestarte a su chica un ratito.

Piers sonrió como si realmente se estuviera planteando la posibilidad de hacer algo así, pero no se movió de donde estaba. Dudley lo miró de reojo y decidió meter un poco de cizaña. Hacía tiempo que no se dedicaba a esas cosas.

-De todas formas no creo que tengas valor para liarte con las gemelas. Ni siquiera puedes estar en la misma habitación que Parvarti sin cagarte en los pantalones.

Piers lo miró con los ojos entornados. Seguramente no entraría al trapo porque Dudley había sido muy evidente, pero no se quedó quieto y callado. Por el contrario, caminó con decisión hacia donde estaba Parvarti y se puso a hablar con ella. Por un momento, Dudley había pensado que la cogería por la cintura y le plantaría un beso en la boca, pero su amigo se había comportado.

-¿Dudley?

Inevitablemente se sobresaltó. Cuando giró la cabeza para ver a la persona que le había hablado, se encontró frente a frente con Harry. Harry Potter. Su primo Harry. Ése al que le había hecho la vida imposible durante la infancia y al que apenas veía, estaba allí, vestido con un traje oscuro y bastante sorprendido de haberlo encontrado allí.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

No había pretendido sonar brusco o desagradable, pero la cara que puso Harry indicaba que pensaba que no tenía remedio.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Dudley.

Harry se dio media vuelta como si estuviera harto de tantas gilipolleces y no quisiera perder su tiempo con gente que no lo trataba en condiciones, pero Dudley reaccionó antes de que diera el primer paso para alejarse de él.

-Es que no esperaba que tú… -Musitó, captando la atención de su primo- Bueno, casi siempre estás con tu gente y yo no creí que…

Harry parpadeó, se pensó un momento qué hacer a continuación y optó por quedarse.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Harry, cruzándose de brazos- Si tu madre supiera que vienes a sitios así…

Dudley no supo muy bien si era un reproche, una broma o un poco de ambas, pero no quiso molestarse por el comentario. Harry tenía todo el derecho del mundo a ser sarcástico con él si le quería.

-Lavender, la dueña de la tienda, es mi amiga.

-¿En serio?

-Yo le hablé de este sitio. Piers –Señaló a su amigo, que seguía de cháchara con Parvarti. Harry lo miró y sus ojos sólo expresaron un poco de diversión- ¿Te acuerdas de él?

-Se me hace un poco difícil olvidarlo. ¿Sabes?

Dudley se puso rojo y se removió con incomodidad.

-Bueno… El dueño del local es cliente suyo y lo pusimos en contacto con Lavender.

-Ya –Harry cabeceó y miró a Piers apreciativamente- ¿A qué se dedica?

-Es abogado. Compartimos piso desde hace unos años. ¿Quieres que…?

-Prefiero no rememorar los viejos tiempos. Además, estoy aquí por Lavender. Voy a saludarla.

-¿Conoces a Lavender?

-Pues claro –Harry sonrió con algo de malicia- La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿De qué?

Harry se mordió la lengua. Se moría de ganas por decir algo y hasta Dudley se daba cuenta, pero fuera lo que fuera se lo tragó.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**4**

-Reconozco que no esperaba que llegaras tan lejos –La señora Brown miraba a su alrededor- Aunque esto no significa nada. Todavía no has conseguido que tu negocio funcione. Tienes mucho trabajo por delante.

Lavender había esperado otra reacción por parte de sus padres, la verdad. Deberían haberse dado cuenta de que iba muy en serio, de que se estaba dejando la piel en aquel proyecto y que necesitaba que ellos dejaran de mirarla como si estuviera loca, pero seguían firmemente inflexibles. La joven se sintió un poco desalentada y sus manos viajaron hasta el pañuelo rosado que tenía enredado en el cuello. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para contentarles? ¿Terminar sus estudios y aceptar un empleo que la haría infeliz para el resto de su vida? ¿Era eso lo único que querían?

-Querida. ¿Podrías prepararme un cóctel de esos que me gustan tanto? –Dijo el señor Brown- Sabes que a mí no me salen en condiciones.

La mujer frunció el ceño, pero cedió a la petición de su marido. En cuanto la señora Brown se alejó un poco, el hombre se inclinó hacia Lavender y le dio un beso en la frente.

-A mí me parece que es perfecto, cariño. Se nota que te estás esforzando mucho y me siento orgulloso de ti. Y tu madre también, aunque insista en hacerse la dura –El señor Brown le sonrió a su esposa- Le toca hacer de auror malo, ya sabes.

Lavender rió por lo bajo y le dio un abrazo a su padre. Eso estaba mucho mejor. Aunque si tenía en cuenta que aquel hombre siempre había sido un blando en todo lo que tenía que ver con su hija, pues sus palabras de aliento tampoco significaban gran cosa. Pero como a Lavender le habían venido tan bien, olvidó cualquier clase de inconveniente y se quedó con la parte en que sus padres estaban orgullosos.

-Ahora sólo tienes que seguir adelante. Demuestra que realmente has madurado.

-Voy a ser una triunfadora, papá. Ya lo veréis. Dentro de un año, voy a ser tan famosa que necesitaré un local más grande y todos los muggles querrán venir a mi consultorio para que les lea el futuro.

El señor Brown entornó los ojos e hizo una mueca burlona.

-¿Eso te lo ha dicho tu ojo interior, cariño?

Lavender puso morritos, optando por no ofenderse por el comentario. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que todo el mundo bromeara con aquel tema y su padre no lo había hecho con mala intención, así que le dio un codazo y se rió. Su madre regresó entonces y miró a su alrededor con cara de pocos amigos.

-Por cierto, Lavender. ¿Dónde está esa amiga chiflada tuya?

Ciertamente, Parvati no estaba por ningún lado. La última vez que la había visto estaba con Piers, así que solamente había una forma de dar con ella.

-Ahora mismo vengo. ¿Vale?

Sus padres afirmaron con la cabeza como si en realidad no esperaran que volviera pronto. Lavender buscó con la mirada a Dudley y lo vio en la calle con pinta de tener bastante calor.

-¿Qué te está pareciendo la fiesta?

En realidad no debía estar siendo muy divertida para él porque estaba solo y no tenía cara de felicidad precisamente. Sin embargo, Dudley sólo se encogió de hombros y le dijo que estaba bien. Era muy mal mentiroso y se le notaba a la legua que le preocupaba algo, pero Lavender no comentó nada al respecto. Tenía otra misión en mente.

-¿Has visto a Parvati?

-Piers se la llevó a casa hace cosa de diez minutos. Imagínate para qué.

-Y eso que Parvati decía que no pensaba repetir.

-Y Piers ha estado escondiéndose de ella, no lo olvides.

Lavender se colocó a su lado y se abrazó a sí misma porque había sentido un poco de frío. Dudley la miró de medio lado y había algo distinto en sus ojos, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo que le había hecho reestructurar su visión del universo.

-Vaya par de idiotas. ¿Crees que se gustan?

-No sé- Dudley se encogió de hombros- Pero Piers no suele repetir con nadie, así que debe haber algo.

-Deberíamos ir a interrumpirles. Sería divertido.

¡Oh, sí que lo sería! Especialmente después de todo lo que Piers había dado por saco en los últimos tiempos. Sin embargo, y después de su conversación con Harry, Dudley tenía otras cosas en mente que le impedían planificar maldades con la suficiente determinación. Y como era una lástima no poder fastidiar a Piers cuando surgía la oportunidad, decidió resolver sus dudas por la vía rápida.

-Oye, Lavender. Sé que lo que voy a preguntar te puede sonar un poco raro, pero tengo que hacerlo.

Lavender alzó las cejas sin saber a qué venía aquello.

-Dime lo que quieras.

Dudley suspiró, apretó los ojos para infundirse valor y se decidió a hablar.

-¿Eres una bruja?

Si la respuesta era que sí, Dudley tendría mucho en que pensar. Si era que no, Lavender pensaría que estaba como una chota y a saber si quería volver a verlo alguna vez. Sin embargo, la chica no pareció creer que hablara en serio porque se tomó la pregunta a broma.

-Pues claro que sí. Leo el futuro. ¿Te acuerdas?

-No. Lo que quiero decir es que… -Dudley la miró fijamente, esperando sinceridad absoluta- ¿Conoces a Harry Potter de tus años en Hogwarts?

Lavender dio un saltito hacia atrás y se llevó la mano al cuello. Vale. Eso sí que no lo esperaba. ¿Qué debía decir ahora?

-¿Eres una bruja de verdad?

-Yo… -Necesitaba ganar tiempo y sólo se le ocurrió responder una pregunta con otra- ¿Cómo sabes de Hogwarts?

-Porque mi primo Harry estudió allí.

¿Su primo Harry? ¿Harry Potter era el primo de Dudley? Lavender abrió mucho los ojos, sintiéndose estúpida de repente. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cuántos Dudley Dursley habría en Inglaterra? Había pasado los últimos meses haciéndose amiga de un bastardo cruel, el chico que había hecho miserable la existencia del salvador del mundo mágico. ¿Cómo podía seguir viéndolo con los mismos ojos de antes sabiendo todo lo que sabía de él?

En cuanto a Dudley, no necesitaba que Lavender dijera nada. Su cara revelaba perfectamente la verdad. Él podría no ser una lumbrera, pero sabía sumar dos y dos y Harry sólo tenía una forma de conocer a Lavender: del mundo mágico. ¿Cómo podía ver a Lavender de la misma forma? ¡Una bruja! Era increíble, irreal. Imposible. Pero era la verdad y él no podía estar seguro de querer hacerse amigo de una bruja. Ni siquiera sabía si le seguía gustando tanto como antes.

Hecho un lío absoluto, y sin dejar que Lavender dijera algo, Dudley se dio media y se fue a casa. Recordó a Piers y a Parvati. Si su amigo alguna vez se enteraba de que se estaba tirando a una bruja de verdad iba a alucinar. Eso como poco.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**5**

Piers miró a su compañero de piso por milésima vez esa noche. Estaba de lo más mustio y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había cambiado la televisión de canal y había empezado a zamparse una pizza con anchoas. Normalmente Dudley hubiera protestado por lo de la tele y habría probado un poco de su cena, pero era evidente que algo le ocurría ese día. Y como Piers no tenía paciencia para esperar a que Dudley le pidiera consejo o se quejara, decidió tomar la iniciativa.

-¿Qué coño te pasa?

Dudley levantó la vista, suspiró y volvió a lo suyo. Piers suponía que esa actitud se debía a la ausencia de Lavender. Hacía ya más de un mes que no iba a casa y no habían hablado en todo ese tiempo. Debían haber discutido la noche de la inauguración de ese sitio para locos.

-¿Es por Lavender? –Esa vez, Dudley pareció recuperar algo de vida y dio un respingo- Vamos, tronco. Si tus planes para llevártela a la cama no han dado resultado, prueba con otra chica. Será por tías.

-No me pasa nada.

-Claro que no –Dijo Piers con sarcasmo, negando efusivamente con la cabeza- Apenas se te nota.

Dudley lo miró de mala manera y se puso en pie.

-¿Por qué no te preocupas por lo tuyo, imbécil? –Comentó con brusquedad- Yo no me meto en tus cosas, así que déjame en paz.

Dicho eso, Dudley se largó dando un portazo. Piers parpadeó, un poco sorprendido por aquel arrebato, y se dijo que lo de Lavender era mucho más grave de lo que parecía. ¿Era posible que Lavender Brown le gustase de verdad?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**6**

-A ti te pasa algo.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

Parvati Patil puso los brazos en jarra, frunció el ceño y miró directamente a los ojos de su amiga.

-Soy yo. Parvarti. Te conozco mejor que tú misma y no me engañas. ¿Por qué estás así?

-No estoy de ninguna forma. Déjame.

Parvarti golpeó el suelo con la punta del zapato, dispuesta a no dejarse amilanar. Lavender suspiró, un poco harta de que su amiga quisiera interrogarla, y comenzó a ordenar cosas en la tienda. La verdad era que el negocio iba bastante bien y tenía tanto trabajo que sólo podía llegar a tiempo gracias a la ayuda de Parvati.

-Desde el día de la inauguración te estás portando de forma rara. Y he notado que Dudley y tú…

-¡No hables de Dudley!

Parvati parpadeó sorprendida por el arrebato. Así que era eso. La verdad era que ya se lo había empezado a imaginar, pero no era el momento para hablar sobre ello. Lavender se había cerrado en banda y tendría que recurrir a métodos que fueran efectivos. Sólo tenía que esperar hasta el viernes por la noche.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**7**

Piers se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento y sólo entonces se quitó de encima de Parvati. Todavía no se creía que él estuviera haciendo eso, pero la verdad era que le había cogido el gusto a acostarse con esa chica y últimamente habían estado viéndose bastante a menudo. Era un poco raro, pero una parte de él se decía que no estaba tan mal hacerlo.

Piers se recostó junto a la chica y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. Parvati se acurrucó contra su cuerpo y cerró los ojos. Prefería no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo con el muggle porque sabía que seguir repitiéndolo sólo podría traer problemas para los dos. Lo que debía reconocer era que se lo pasaba en grande con ese hombre.

Parvati había estado pensando en Piers durante toda la semana, pero no porque el sexo con él fuera fabuloso, sino por Lavender. Sabía que lo que le pasaba tenía mucho que ver con Dudley y Piers parecía ser el único medio existente para echarle una mano. Sólo debía asegurarse la complicidad de su amante y todo sería pan comido.

-Estoy preocupada por Lavender.

-¿Y?

Sabía que Piers no era una persona especialmente sensible, pero la forma que tuvo de decir esa palabra, con una indiferencia absoluta, le golpeó como un látigo. Parvarti se sentó en la cama y lo miró con los ojos entornados, sin saber si debía enfadarse o no. Tampoco era como si Piers hubiera hecho algo malo. Su relación era enteramente sexual, así que no debía esperar de él que se interesara por sus problemas y demás. Lo sabía, pero le molestaba igualmente. Aún así, contuvo las ganas de hacérselo saber y optó por ser paciente.

-¿Cómo está Dudley?

Piers se apoyó en los codos, incorporándose sobre sus codos y con toda la pinta de no saber a qué venía todo aquello.

-Acabamos de echar un polvo, nena. No me apetece hablar de Dudley ni de si estás preocupada por tu amiga.

Lo dicho. Piers Polkiss no tenía ninguna sensibilidad. Le agradecía que fuera sincero y no se cortara a la hora de decirle que sólo la quería para tener sexo, pero su actitud a veces la sacaba un poco de quicio. Ella tampoco quería ponerse a tener confidencias con él, pero al menos el chico podría disimular un poco.

-¿No te he dicho que eres un encanto? –Espetó ella.

-Me has dicho muchas cosas, pero eso no.

Piers la agarró por la cintura y comenzó a besarla, pero Parvati se las apañó para zafarse de él. Le costó un poco, pero lo hizo.

-Estoy intentando hablar en serio.

-¿Para qué? Eso solo trae problemas. Lo que nosotros hacemos es mucho más divertido.

Piers volvió al ataque, sin duda con ganas de una segunda ronda, pero Parvati se alejó de él.

-Escucha un momento. ¿Vale? –Piers la miró con fastidio y se cruzó de brazos. Odiaba cuándo las mujeres querían hablar- Si Dudley está mal, creo que sé por qué es. ¿Está mal?

-¡Joder, tía! –Piers bufó- ¿Qué coño importa eso?

-Es que Lavender lo está pasando fatal. Creo que Dudley le gusta de verdad.

Piers no movió ni un músculo. Realmente era un fastidio ponerse a hablar de la vida amorosa de su amigo en mitad de una sesión de sexo, pero Parvarti había picado su curiosidad. Además, Dudley era su mejor amigo y se suponía que debía mostrarse interesado por lo que le ocurría. ¡Demonios! Si en realidad sí que estaba un poco preocupado. Pero sólo lo justo para no levantarse de la cama y dejar a Parvati con la palabra en la boca.

-De acuerdo. Dudley no está pasando por sus mejores días.

-Entonces debemos hacer algo. ¿No?

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque son nuestros amigos, idiota.

Piers chasqueó la lengua. Dudley le había dejado muy claro que no quería que se entrometiera en sus asuntos y, sin embargo, una parte de sí mismo quería hacer algo, aunque sólo fuera para que su amigo se fuera por ahí por las noches y le dejara el piso para él solo. Se había imaginado muchas veces cómo sería hacerlo con Parvarti sobre la encimera de la cocina.

-Está bien. ¿Qué sugieres?

Parvati sonrió con aire siniestro. Cuando quería podía ser muy malvada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**8**

En opinión de Piers, el plan maestro de Parvati era una auténtica mierda. Por alguna razón había esperado algo más elaborado, más digno de una mente perturbada, pero lo único que ella había hecho fue encerrar a Lavender y a Dudley en el consultorio de la primera. Afirmaba que no los dejarían salir hasta que no hubieran hablado. Mientras tanto, ella y Piers estarían haciendo sus cosas en casa.

Lavender odiaba a su amiga. Era cierto que sí que había echado un poquito de menos a Dudley y que ya no se sentía tan furiosa con él por haber maltratado a Harry Potter, pero nunca hubiera ido en su busca por iniciativa propia. Parvati la había traicionado encerrándola allí con Dudley y sólo tenía ganas de gritar y tirarle algo a alguien a la a cabeza.

Dudley tampoco estaba de mejor humor. Ahora que volvía a ver a Lavender se daba cuenta de que le gustaba un montón. El hecho de que fuera una bruja era grave, pero no lo suficiente como para mantenerlos alejados para siempre. Quizá, si acordaban que en su presencia se comportaría como una muggle podrían ser amigos otra vez, o quizá no, pero a Dudley no le gustaba que Piers lo hubiera forzado a esa situación porque prefería solucionar las cosas por sí mismo. Desgraciadamente, en ocasiones quedaban inconclusas. Lavender no podía entrar en esa última categoría.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y escucharon como esos dos traidores echaban la llave por fuera, se sintieron acorralados y pasaron un rato en silencio, lo más apartados el uno del otro que les era posible. Dudley tenía los brazos cruzados y Lavender jugueteaba con una baraja de cartas que tenía por ahí para que la gente curioseara. Olía a incienso y la estancia sólo estaba iluminada por una luz ambiental de color rojizo. Cuando Lavender se dio cuenta de que estaban haciendo el idiota, se decidió a hablar.

-¿Cómo estás?

Dudley se giró y la miró con sorpresa como si no hubiera creído que ella fuera a decirle nada.

-Bien. ¿Y tú?

Lavender se encogió de hombros. Y pensar que sólo unas semanas antes habían sido capaces de hablar durante horas. Era increíble que la situación fuera tan forzada en ese momento.

-Bien. Paso casi todo el día aquí.

-Por lo que sé, tienes muchos clientes.

-No puedo quejarme, la verdad –Lavender se mordió el labio inferior- ¿Y lo del juego? Ya entregaste el trabajo. ¿No?

-Se han empezado a hacer alguno de los cambios que comentamos. Mi jefe está contento.

Por desgracia, Dudley no había podido disfrutar de sus éxitos laborales tanto como le hubiera gustado. Había estado demasiado ocupado pensando en Lavender como para hacerlo. Algunas veces quería ir a verla para comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado, obviando por completo su condición mágica, pero otras recordaba lo difíciles que podrían ser las cosas entre ellos y se echaba para atrás. No estaba seguro absolutamente de nada, aunque ahora que tenía a Lavender delante otra vez creía más en la posibilidad de llegar a un acuerdo. Lo que tenía claro era que dejar de verla podría ser bastante doloroso.

Tras el breve intercambio de palabras, volvieron a quedarse en silencio, aunque sus posturas se habían relajado un poco.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí voy a matar a Piers –Dijo Dudley al cabo de un rato, sonando como si realmente fuera a hacerlo.

-Eso dos idiotas. ¿Qué se han creído?

-¿Qué crees que pretenden encerrándonos?

-Creo que quieren que hablemos.

-¿Sobre qué?

Lavender se encogió de hombros, escogiendo el momento más inoportuno para dudar. Dudley se acercó un poco más a ella y se apoyó sobre el mostrador con aire cansado. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea para largarse.

-Oye, Lavender. ¿Por qué no nos sacas de aquí?

-¿Cómo?

-Pues no sé. Utiliza tus poderes para tele-transportarnos. O haz que la puerta desaparezca. Algo así.

Era la primera vez que hacían referencia directa a la magia después de la noche de la inauguración. Lavender pareció absolutamente alucinada por la petición y boqueó sin decir nada hasta que puso en orden sus pensamientos. No esperaba que un muggle pudiera pedirle algo así a un brujo. Más bien imaginaba que la gente no-mágica salía corriendo al escuchar la palabra _magia_. Aunque si Dudley había crecido junto a su primo, era normal que supiera algunas cosas.

-No puedo hacerlo. No funciona así.

-¿No?

-El Ministerio prohíbe hacer magia delante de muggles. Si me pillaran podrían quitarme la varita. Tenemos que proteger el secreto de los magos.

-Pero si yo ya sé que eres una bruja –Dijo Dudley, sintiendo la boca un poco seca. ¡Qué raro sonaba todo eso viniendo de él!

-Sí, pero alguien podría ver algo. O Piers podría preguntarse cómo hemos escapado –Lavender negó con la cabeza. Era cierto que podría utilizar un discreto _Alohomora_ para irse de allí y nadie notaría nada, pero estaba empezando a creer que aquel encierro no sería del todo infructuoso. Estaba hablando con Dudley y no se sentía enfadada con él –Será mejor que esperemos hasta que esos dos vengan a abrirnos.

-Genial –Dudley bufó con exasperación- Pues vaya mierda de poderes. ¿Para qué quieres la magia si no puedes utilizarla cuando te hace falta?

-Tenemos que cumplir las reglas. Han funcionado desde siempre. Es lo mejor.

Dudley hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y barrió el local con la mirada.

-Supongo que la gente se pondría muy nerviosa si supiera la verdad. Mis padres llevan fatal todo el asunto. Imagino que casi todo el mundo reaccionaría igual.

-Por eso tenemos que escondernos.

Volvieron a guardar silencio. Dudley estaba pensando en que Lavender no tenía nada de malo. Recordó que Harry tampoco le parecía un monstruo y llegó a la conclusión de que la magia no implicaba obligatoriamente nada negativo.

-Yo antes también odiaba la magia –Dijo sin pensarlo. Sintió los ojos de Lavender clavados en él y quiso callarse, pero sentía que tenía algo muy importante qué decir. Necesitaba hacerlo para ver qué ocurría después- Más bien me daba miedo, pero ahora es diferente.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno. Tú eres una bruja y pareces una buena tía.

Lavender parpadeó. Quizá no era el mejor piropo del mundo, pero se sintió bastante halagada.

-Gracias. Supongo.

-Es que cuando mis padres hablaban de la magia parecía algo terrible. Y Harry ha sufrido un montón por su culpa, pero supongo que dependerá de cómo se utilice. ¿No? Es como en el juego. Los protas son los buenos de la historia a pesar de ser brujos. Es el fanatismo de sus perseguidores lo que los hace malos.

Lavender no estaba para cuestiones filosóficas en ese momento, pero Dudley tenía razón. Y no solo en el juego. Dudley se había comportado mal por todo lo que sus padres le habían enseñado, pero ahora parecía diferente y, tal vez, pudiera darle una oportunidad. Y dársela a sí misma.

-Hay magos buenos y magos malos, igual que hay muggles buenos y malos. La magia no tiene nada que ver, Dudley.

-Ya lo sé.

Lavender, que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él, le cogió una mano y le sonrió. Dudley se puso rojo y carraspeó con nerviosismo, incómodo quizá ante el leve contacto.

-Creo que me gustas.

Dudley lo soltó de sopetón. Se arrepintió de inmediato, pues lo normal era que Lavender saliera corriendo en dirección contraria, pero ella sólo sonrió y se le acercó un poco más.

-Creo que tú también me gustas.

-¡Oh!

Lavender se rió ante su reacción. Era obvio que no se terminaba de creer lo que estaba pasando, así que le plantó un beso en los labios para devolverlo a la realidad. Logró el efecto contrario, porque Dudley se pellizcó justo cuando se separaron.

-¿Qué haces?

-Compruebo que no es un sueño.

Lavender volvió a reír y ella misma le pellizcó las mejillas. Cuando habló, utilizó ese tono empalagoso que podía ser tan exasperante.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué tonto eres, _Dud-Dud_!

-¿_Dud-Dud_?

-Suena bien. Tú puedes llamarme _Lav-Lav_ si quieres.

Eso era muy cursi, pero como Lavender volvió a besarle, Dudley no tuvo más remedio que quedarse callado. Había cazado una bruja y no podía dejar que se le escapase nunca.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Esto debería ser el final, pero voy a hacer un epílogo. A ver si lo termino para el fin de semana._

_Quería comentaos que, si os apetece, le echéis un vistazo a una página de fics nueva. Es www . circuloyogima . com_ (sin espacios, como siempre). Acaba de nacer, pero ahí encontraréis historias de calidad. A ver si entre todos la hacemos crecer porque no sé vosotros, pero yo estoy harta de tanto badfic con mala ortografía, con personajes que no parecen los de los libros y todo eso.

Nada más. Besos

Cris Snape


	5. Cacería de brujas V

**CACERÍA DE BRUJAS**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes y lugares que aparecen en la siguiente historia pertenecen a JK Rowling._

**EPÍLOGO**

**1**

Petunia Dursley colocó una enorme tarta de chocolate frente a su hijo, le entregó plato y cubiertos y se sentó a su lado, muy contenta porque ese ingrato al final había decidido ir a visitarles. La verdad era que Dudley estaba tan liado con el trabajo y Lavender que llevaba más de cuatro meses sin ir a Privet Drive. Si esa mañana de sábado estaba allí era porque su madre se había puesto muy pesada y no pudo seguir excusándose. Y no era que Dudley no quisiera a sus padres, porque los quería, pero cada día que pasaba sentía menos necesidad de estar con ellos. Ir de visita siempre suponía las mismas conversaciones, las mismas miradas decepcionadas y las mismas tartas descomunales que tan mal le iban para la dieta.

-¡Cuánto te he echado de menos, mi tocinito de cielo! –Petunia pellizcó las mejillas de su hijo. De niño le había gustado recibir esa clase de mimos, sobre todo si Harry estaba presente, pero ahora le parecían muy molestos. Casi ridículos- ¿Por qué no viene mi chiquitín a ver a su mamá más a menudo?

-Ya sabes que tengo muchas cosas que hacer –Dijo Dudley, intentando obviar el hecho de que su madre le hablaba como si tuviera cinco años- Desde que me han ascendido, tengo muy poco tiempo libre.

-¡Oh, pobrecito mío! ¿Seguro que no quieres un puesto junto a papá?

-Me gusta mi trabajo, mamá.

Petunia puso morritos. Aún soñaba con que siguiera los pasos de su padre en la empresa de taladros, pero Dudley no tenía la más mínima intención de cambiar de idea. Realmente se sentía satisfecho con su vida. No necesitaba cambiar lo que ya tenía.

-¿Y no puedes venir a vivir más cerca de casa? Cocinaría para ti y volveríamos a ser una familia como antes. Aún tienes tu habitación esperándote para cuando quieras venirte con nosotros.

-Estoy bien en Londres, mamá. Ya sabes que Piers y yo tenemos una casa genial.

Su madre volvió a parecer desalentada. La verdad era que todavía no se había acostumbrado a la idea de que Dudley hubiera volado del nido y aún esperaba que recapacitara. Porque. ¿Cómo era posible que su pichoncito pudiera sobrevivir si no estaba ella para cuidarlo?

-Pero, cielo mío, Piers y tú no podéis vivir juntos para siempre. La señora Polkiss confía en que su hijo se case muy pronto y. ¿Qué harás tú entonces? No puedes quedarte con Piers cuando eso ocurra.

¿Piers casado? Dudley contuvo las ganas de reír. La señora Polkiss debía estar realmente ciega si pensaba que su hijo estaba pensando en esa posibilidad. Aunque a decir verdad su relación con Parvati ya no parecía algo únicamente sexual. Llevaban un año acostándose de vez en cuando. Al menos Piers no había perdido la costumbre de echar una canita al aire de vez en cuando, pero poco a poco Parvati se iba haciendo un hueco en su vida y cualquier día podía ocurrir lo impensable.

Y hablando de relaciones que duraban más de doce meses, Dudley se acordó de lo suyo con Lavender y se sintió un poco turbado. Lavender, pese a su condición de bruja y sus motes ridículos, era su novia, le había presentado a sus padres e incluso estaban pensando en irse a vivir juntos en unos meses. Dudley sabía que más tarde o más temprano tendría que hablar de ella con sus padres, pero no se sentía con ganas. ¿Cómo se iban a tomar que estuviera saliendo con una bruja? Mal. Muy mal. Además, aunque les ocultara esa insignificancia, estaba seguro de que no aprobarían que fuera una vidente.

Dudley parpadeó, preguntándose si era un buen momento para decirle a su madre que seguramente él se iría del piso antes de que Piers se casara, pero cuando vio su rostro sonriente e ilusionado, simplemente no pudo hacerlo. No quería darle el disgusto de su vida. No aún.

-No creo que Piers vaya a casarse de momento –Dijo finalmente- Y si lo hiciera, creo que podré permitirme mantener un apartamento para mí solo. Me gusta vivir en Londres, mamá.

-No sé porqué todos los jóvenes queréis ir a vivir a la ciudad –Petunia, que definitivamente estaba muy contrariada por las negativas de su pequeñín, cogió el cuchillo y le partió a Dudley un trozo de tarta- Podrías estar en casa, como Malcolm, Gordon y tus otros amigos de cuando eras niños, pero no. Te has tenido que ir a Londres. Pies y tú sois un par de desagradecidos.

Dudley no supo qué decir a aquello. Si su madre prefería que fuera un vago como sus viejos compañeros de fechorías, allá ella. Piers y él mismo habían tenido valor suficiente como para ganarse la vida en condiciones y nunca se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

-Tienes que comerte la tarta, Dudders. Pareces enfermo. ¿Sigues con esa idea de la dieta?

-Sí, mamá. Mi médico dice que tengo que perder por lo menos treinta kilos más.

Petunia chasqueó la lengua y lo miró con ojo clínico.

-No negaré que te sobraban unos pocos kilos, pero no puedes quedarte en los huesos. Tienes un aspecto muy saludable.

-Mamá. Peso más de cien kilos. Adelgazar un poco más me vendrá bien.

-¡Jóvenes! Siempre obsesionados con el peso. ¡Mira tu padre! Está perfectamente bien. Deberías parecerte un poco más a él.

Dudley suspiró. Después de pasar años visitando nutricionistas y endocrinos, Dudley tenía la certeza de que estar igual de gordo que su padre suponía ser algo así como una bomba a punto de explotar, pero dudaba que su madre fuera a comprender aquello. Quizá a ella le gustaban los hombros grandes o quizá seguía empeñada en no ver las cosas que estaban mal. Siempre había sido una profesional en ese arte.

-Me comeré un trozo de tarta –Dijo Dudley, porque quería apaciguarla y porque el chocolate olía de maravilla- Pero no tengo mucha hambre.

-Está bien, como quieras. Pero luego llévate lo que sobre.

-Claro.

Dudley procedió a zamparse el pastel. Estaba delicioso y en momentos como ese le daban muchísimas ganas de mandar a la mierda la dieta, pero la verdad era que físicamente se encontraba mucho mejor que antes y no quería renunciar a ello.

-Y dime, tesorito. ¿Vas a seguir los pasos de Piers?

Dudley, que estaba concentrado en su comida, no se acordaba del inicio de la conversación.

-¿Tienes novia?

Vale. Ahora sí que se acordaba. Dio un respingo y se sintió acorralado. Realmente no tenía intenciones de hablar de Lavender, pero tampoco podía engañar a su madre. Reconocía que en el pasado no siempre había sido sincero con ella, sobre todo si se trataba de ocultar su afición por el tabaco y el alcohol, pero desde que era adulto no acostumbraba a contarle mentiras. Le ocultaba cosas, cierto, pero la omisión difícilmente podía estar mal vista. Así pues, se obligó a tomar una decisión rápida y no tardó nada en maldecirse cuando las palabras se escaparon de sus labios.

-En realidad, estoy viendo a alguien.

Para querer mantener en secreto lo de Lavender y no disgustar a su madre, no había pronunciado las palabras más adecuadas. Se mordió la lengua, rezando porque la mujer no lo hubiera escuchado. Pero Petunia, que se había quedado muy seria, lo había oído perfectamente y no estaba nada contenta. A saber qué clase de chicas podía encontrarse uno en Londres. Nada buenas, seguramente. Aún así, logró sonreír como si se alegrara. Tampoco se trataba de ser intransigente con el pobre Dudley. ¿Cierto? Ya habría tiempo para hacerle ver que lo mejor que podía hacer era casarse con alguna de las chicas de Privet Drive que conocía de toda la vida.

-¿En serio, cielo? ¿Es una novia formal?

-Bueno. Más o menos.

Petunia Dursley entendía que una novia formal era prácticamente una esposa. Y, aunque Dudley quería irse a vivir con Lavender cuando llegara el momento, el matrimonio no se le pasaba por la cabeza a esas alturas de la relación.

-¿Más o menos? ¿No vais a comprometeros?

-Las cosas no son como antes, mamá. Estamos conociéndonos.

¡Claro! Conocerse era algo que solían hacer bastante a menudo esos degenerados de la ciudad. Petunia lamentaba que su hijo hubiera tenido que mezclarse con ellos porque estaba adquiriendo unas costumbres ciertamente inadecuadas.

-Si no es nada serio puedes decírmelo, cariñito. Entiendo cómo sois los jóvenes de ahora.

Dudley no supo qué decir ante eso. Estaba muy seguro de que su madre no entendía para nada cómo eran los jóvenes, pero agradeció que no pareciera dispuesta a seguir dándole vueltas al asunto de los novios formales y los compromisos. Era terreno farragoso.

-¿Cómo se llama? –Preguntó de pronto Petunia, haciendo que su hijo se sobresaltara un poco.

-Eh… Lavender. Lavender Brown.

Bueno, al menos tenía un nombre bonito. De flor, como debía ser.

-¿Y a qué se dedica?

_Es adivina_. No. No podía decirle aquello. No de momento. Dudley no quería matar a su madre.

-Tiene un negocio propio.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué negocio exactamente?

-Bueno –Dudley carraspeó, buscando una buena salida para escapar de esa situación- Es una tienda. En Chelsea.

-¿En Chelsea?

Petunia pensó que cualquiera que tuviera una tienda en Chelsea debía ser una persona bastante aceptable. Desde que se fue de casa, Dudley sólo había tomado una buena decisión y fue precisamente la de irse a vivir a ese barrio de Londres. Era posible que la chica tuviera salvación después de todo. Tenía un nombre adecuado y un negocio propio en Chelsea. No sonaba del todo mal, así que tal vez podría hacer el esfuerzo de conocerla. Si era una chica decente, podría convencerla enseguida para que se casara con su Dudders.

-¿Por qué no la traes a casa el sábado que viene?

_Por nada del mundo_.

-Claro, mamá –Dudley sonrió y devoró compulsivamente toda la tarta de chocolate.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Aún antes de conocerlos, Lavender Brown no podía sentir mucha simpatía por unas personas que habían sido capaces de encerrar a un niño en una alacena durante diez años. Todos en el mundo mágico sabían lo que esa gente le había hecho al pobre Harry y, aunque Lavender había podido pasar por alto todo el asunto de la bestialidad de Dudley, lo de sus padres era inadmisible. Porque Dudley podía escudarse en el hecho de que entonces no era más que un niño, pero los señores Dursley no tenían perdón. Habían sido crueles con Harry a propósito y sentarse a la mesa junto a ellos le apetecía muy poco, la verdad. Sin embargo, aquella cena parecía ser importante para Dudley y Lavender decidió que podría hacer un pequeño sacrificio. Sólo por él.

Dudley le había advertido de que a sus padres no les gustaba mucho la magia. Habían hablado sobre el tema varias veces, aunque siempre muy de pasada. Lavender suponía que contarles la verdad sobre su condición de bruja estaba descartado, por más que le apeteciera soltarlo todo sólo para que esos dos elementos salieran espantados. Entendía que si lo suyo con Dudley seguía adelante tendría que aprender a tratar con sus padres, pero le resultaba muy difícil hacerse a la idea.

Se miró al espejo una última vez. Se había puesto un vestido de gasa y unos cuantos collares y pulseras. Debía reconocer que parecía un poco excéntrica, pero no pensaba ceder en eso. No les contaría a los señores Dursley que era una bruja, pero tampoco fingiría ser alguien que no era. Y si su aspecto era excéntrico y a Dudley le disgustaba, tendría que aguantarse porque así era ella. Esa era la ropa que le gustaba ponerse y punto.

Cuando se encontró con Dudley, el chico la miró con los ojos entornados. Lavender se irguió por completo como si pretendiera defenderse de algo.

-Hola. ¿Estás lista?

-Sí. ¿Nos vamos?

Debía reconocer que era un poco molesto que Dudley no dijera nada sobre su aspecto. Le apetecía reñir con él para librarse de la comida en Privet Drive, pero su novio no estaba muy por la labor.

-Tengo el coche aquí mismo.

Lavender miró aquella cosa con disgusto. No le agradaban mucho los vehículos muggles, pero Dudley había insistido en ir a casa de sus padres usando uno de ellos. Por lo visto no era buena idea aparecerse directamente en el recibidor.

Durante el viaje no hablaron casi nada. Lavender se puso un poco nerviosa y Dudley estaba tan tenso que tenía los dedos blancos de apretar el volante. Fue cuando entraron en Privet Drive cuando el joven se decidió a hablar.

-Seguramente no sean amables, Lav.

-Podré soportarlo.

Dudley dudaba que alguien pudiera sobrevivir a un tercer grado aplicado por sus padres, porque eso era lo que iba a pasar. La iban a hostigar con toda clase de preguntas para hacerla explotar y Dudley no sabía cómo sería su propia reacción. ¿Iba a dejar que sus padres se pasaran de la raya con su novia o iba a tener valor para salir en su defensa? Si alguien le hubiera preguntado eso en aquel momento, no habría tenido nada claro qué contestar.

Dudley aparcó el coche frente a su antigua casa. No había puesto un pie en el suelo cuando sus padres salieron a la calle, ataviados con sus mejores galas y con sus mejores sonrisas de gente de bien.

_Allá vamos._

Mientras Lavender se cogía a su brazo y recorrían los metros que separaban el coche de la casa de sus padres, Dudley se sentía como si lo estuvieran llevando al matadero.

-¡Dudders, cielito mío! ¡Dale un abrazo a mamá.

Petunia estrechó a su hijo con fuerza, aprovechando para echarle un primer vistazo a esa chica. ¿Pero qué clase de ropa se había puesto? ¡Si parecía recién salida de una comuna hippie!

-Hola, mamá. Papá.

Vernon se limitó a estrecharle una mano al chico. Los abrazos no eran cosas de hombres. También tuvo tiempo de sobra para mirar a la amiguita de su hijo. Una desvergonzada, sin duda. Las chicas de ahora no eran como las de antes. Ahora iban por ahí revolcándose con todo el que se les ponía a tiro, se vestían como rameras y no se preocupaban por aprender las cosas importantes de la vida, como cocinar o coser la ropa. ¿Qué clase de esposa sería una mujer que trabajaba fuera de casa? Esa juventud era la que estaba hundiendo Inglaterra. ¿Dónde habían ido a parar los valores tradicionales? Al contrario que Petunia, Vernon también consideraba que su hijo era un completo sinvergüenza. ¿Para eso lo había educado? ¿Para que se fuera a hacer el golfo a Londres con el chico Polkiss? ¡Qué decepcionante, por Dios!

A pesar de sus pensamientos al respecto, Vernon no le dijo nada a Dudley. Ya habían tenido muchas veces esa discusión y lo importante ese día era la chica. ¡Y vaya pinta! Menuda indecente. Seguramente participaba en sentadas pacifistas y tomaba toda clase de drogas. No le gustaba ni un pelo.

-Mirad. Ella es Lavender.

No era difícil darse cuenta de que no les había caído en gracia a sus suegros. Pues vale, porque ella tampoco tenía una buena impresión de ellos. Seguramente eran como sus propios padres, un par de vejestorios que aparentaban ser perfectos, que estaban descontentos con las decisiones tomadas con por su hijo y que se pasaban el día criticando a los vecinos. Aunque sus padres no eran unos maltratadores, por supuesto.

-Es un placer conocerles, señores Dursley.

Mientras Lavender estrechaba la mano de su padre y besaba las mejillas de su madre, Dudley no podía evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo iba a durar ese paripé. Todos estaban incómodos y descontentos y no necesitaba que se lo dijeran directamente para darse cuenta. Definitivamente, esa reunión había sido la peor idea de la historia.

Le resultó un poco extraño que la comida transcurriera con tanta normalidad. Lavender alabó la casa de sus suegros, la comida de Petunia y el talento del señor Dursley para los negocios. Dudley casi respiraba tranquilo cuando su madre hizo esa pregunta y se dio cuenta de que Lavender iba a ser sincera.

-Dudley dice que tienes una tienda en Chelsea.

-Es cierto. La abrí el año pasado.

-Y dime, querida. ¿Qué tipo de tienda es?

-Una tienda de magia.

Dudley tomó aire. Un brillo divertido surgió en los ojos de Lavender. Los señores Dursley intercambiaron una mirada alarmada y pensaron lo mismo. Los pocos puntos que esa hippie había logrado con sus halagos acababan de esfumarse para siempre jamás.

-¿Una tienda magia?

-Sí. Vendo velas, amuletos de la suerte e ingredientes para hacer pociones. Cosas así. Y leo el futuro.

Dudley soltó el aire que había retenido. La vena en la sien de Vernon había empezado a latir y la sonrisa de Petunia había desaparecido. Y Lavender se estaba divirtiendo. Dudley no estaba sorprendido, pero sí un poco fastidiado.

-¿Lees el futuro, querida?

-Soy vidente. Si quiere puedo echarle las cartas, señora Dursley.

-¡No! No hace falta. –Petunia se puso en pie y cogió a su hijo del brazo- Dudley ven.

Ni apelativos cariñosos ni nada parecido. Dudley supo que su madre no estaba nada contenta. Nada en absoluto. Cuando llegaron al pasillo, escuchó a Lavender decirle a su padre que era capaz de adivinar el futuro leyendo los posos del té. ¿Qué narices estaba pensando?

-¿Se puede saber qué hace esa mujer en mi casa? –Dijo Petunia tan alto que era bastante posible que Lavender la hubiera escuchado.

-Es mi novia, mamá.

-¿Tu novia? ¿Una hippie inútil que tiene una estúpida tienda de magia? Yo no te he criado para que te líes con una chica así. Tienes que aspirar a algo más. Quiero que se vaya.

Lo que Dudley tanto había temido acababa de pasar. Se quedó mudo e inmóvil durante un par de segundos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Lavender levantarse de la mesa. Sin duda había estado pendiente de toda la conversación y se iba a ir. Desde el principio no había puesto demasiado de su parte para llevarse bien con sus padres y, aunque Dudley también estaba un poco molesto con ella, podía entenderla. A él tampoco le gustaba recordar cómo había sido la infancia de su primo Harry. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared y, de una forma inexplicable logró reaccionar antes de que Lavender llegara hasta donde estaban.

-Pero Lavender me gusta y quiero que se quede –Dijo, sonando casi suplicante.

-¿Qué dirían los vecinos si supieran que estás con alguien así? Ahórrate la vergüenza de ser el hazmerreír de todos y dile que se vaya.

-No puedo… -Dudley vaciló. Lavender lo miraba con los ojos entornados y los brazos en jarra- Me da igual lo que digan los vecinos, mamá. Voy a seguir con ella.

-Pero bueno –Esa vez fue Vernon quién intervino- Me he mordido la lengua porque tu madre creía ser capaz de afrontar tu problema a su manera, pero esto es inadmisible –Se volvió hacia Lavender y, para espanto de su hijo, le señaló con un dedo- Tú. Vete de mi casa ahora mismo.

-¿Qué?

-Será un placer.

-¡No! ¡Lav! –Pero Lavender pasó a su lado con la cabeza alta. Parecía muy satisfecha consigo misma- ¡Papá! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Ningún hijo mío se va a relacionar con esa clase de gente. ¿Te enteras? Ya te he aguantado muchas tonterías, pero esto no lo voy a admitir. Vas a romper con ella y te vas a buscar una chica normal.

-¿Una chica normal? –Dudley se sintió furioso de repente- ¿Cuántos años te crees que tengo para decirme con quién puedo salir y con quién no?

-Está claro que eres un inconsciente que no sabe lo que quiere. Deberías volver a casa y olvidarte de esa tontería de vivir en Londres. Estoy seguro de que aún tienes salvación. En todo caso, no voy a dejar que una adivina de poca monta sea la novia de mi hijo. ¡Somos mejores que eso!

-¿Una adivina de poca monta? –Dudley resopló y dejó escapar una risa sarcástica- Pues para que lo sepas, es una adivina de verdad.

No esperaba que sus padres entendieran lo que quería decir y, efectivamente, ni siquiera se les pasó por la cabeza cuál era la realidad.

-¿Te está comiendo la cabeza, Dudders? –Dijo su madre con preocupación- Quizá te esté drogando o algo…

-No, mamá. No me está haciendo nada. Estoy con ella porque me gusta y no me importa que sea una bruja. ¿Os enteráis? –Subió el tono de voz. Todo se le había ido de las manos pero. ¡Qué cojones! Era mayor de edad, dueño absoluto de su vida, y sus padres tendrían que aceptar sus decisiones. Les gustaran o no- Una bruja de verdad. Como Harry. Y si no os gusta os aguantáis porque me voy con ella ahora mismo.

Dicho y hecho. Dudley se fue de casa dando un portazo y, aunque Lavender debía haberse desaparecido, no dudó en coger su coche e ir a buscarla a Londres. Sabía dónde estaba y lo que quería hacer con ella. Esa noche más que nunca.

Y mientras Dudley conducía trepidantemente hacia la gran ciudad, los Dursley estaban inmóviles en el recibidor de su casa intentado asimilar lo que su hijo había dicho.

-¿Una bruja de verdad? ¿Cómo Harry? –Musitó Petunia.

-¡A la mierda! –Vernon gritó y cerró la puerta de la calle de un portazo- Ese desagradecido ya no es hijo mío.

Petunia no dijo ni hizo nada más. Únicamente sintió como un odio ciego le subía por la garganta. La magia era una cosa terrible. Le había quitado a su hermana, a sus padres y la había privado de una vida normal y ahora se llevaba a su hijo. Era terrible y no iba a aceptarla nunca.

Aunque realmente ese _nunca_ se transformó en unos cinco años más tarde, cuando cogió en brazos a su primera nieta y se dio cuenta de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, la magia no era algo tan malo. A Vernon le había dado un infarto un par de años antes y ella había pensado que no podía perder a su familia por una insignificancia como aquella. ¿Verdad? Nunca le gustó Lavender ni su forma de vestir, pero tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para convertir a su nieta en una persona decente y lo iba a conseguir.

En cuanto a Dudley y Lavender, fueron felices y comieron perdices. Y se rieron de lo lindo cuando el pobre Piers descubrió que la única chica de la que se había enamorado era una bruja.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Y colorín, colorado, esta historia se ha acabado. Es sólo un epílogo, así que nadie esperaba algo elaborado. ¿Cierto? Sólo quería ver cómo reaccionaban los Dursley ante alguien como Lavender y aquí está el resultado. Me hubiera gustado poder terminar este fic mucho antes, pero las vacaciones terminaron y ahora tengo muchísimo menos tiempo para escribir, así que gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia. _

_Nos vemos pronto_

_Cris Snape_


End file.
